


Find My Way To You (DISCONTINUED)

by You_Knew_It_Was_Me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost Everyone is LGBTQ+, Angst, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Fluff, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Malfoy, Good Pansy Parkinson, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lots of cuddles, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Obliviation, Possible smut, Slytherin/Gryffindor Relationships, Supportive Relationships and Friendships, Yule Ball, homophobic parents, mental disabilities, torture/violence, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Knew_It_Was_Me/pseuds/You_Knew_It_Was_Me
Summary: Warning: Violence towards main characters.Summary: Set in 4th year. Harry's names leaves the Goblet of Fire and almost everyone turns against him, even his best friend. Draco is one of the rare few that doesn't. He gives his rival comfort and they start gaining feelings for each other. But so many people try to stop it, for different reasons such as jealousy, hatred, even to give protection. Can their relationship survive with so many obstacles thrown their way? Can they survive with so many enemies for both of them? What about their friends, will they try to help, or be apart of the crowd?Drarry. (HPDM). Pansmione. (PPHG). Blairon. (BZRW). And more.(STORY IS DISCONTINUED)





	1. Goblet of Fire

Draco sat in the Great Hall along with his fellow Hogwarts students. They all were eagerly awaiting who would be participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Most students were excited, but Draco was not. He absolutely didn’t care about this god damn tournament, in fact, he thought it was stupid.

Why would a school allow students to participate in a tournament where it’s likely to die? It was completely ridiculous.

Draco sighed waiting for the headmaster to stop talking. A common theme during his time at Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Dumbledore welcomed everyone while dimming the room to focus on the goblet. The flames flashed red and blue flames before revealing the names.

The Durmstrang champion was announced. It was Viktor Krum.

Draco liked Krum or at least admired him. So he applauded along with the other students.

Next, the Beauxbatons champion was announced. Fleur Delacour’s name exited the goblet.

Draco went back to not caring about the tournament as he drowned out the applauds. The final champion was announced.

Cedric Diggory who would be competing for Hogwarts.

_A Hufflepuff. He has no chance._

Draco sighed wondering when Dumbledore would stop talking. He was barely paying attention to what the old fool was saying, his interest only peeked when the goblet acted up again.

Another name fluttered from the flames of the goblet into the hands of the headmaster.

“Harry Potter.” He read. Dumbledore scanned the room looking for the raven-haired wizard. “HARRY POTTER!”

Of course, the chosen one would weasel his way into this.

Draco heavily rolled his eyes to make a statement even though it wasn’t seen by anyone. He shouldn’t be surprised. Potter would find a way to be the center of attention again.

Draco scanned the room to find his rival. He saw Granger egging Potter on for him to confront Dumbledore. Draco was surprised to see Potter’s face go from confusion to fear.

He recognized the emotion on Potter’s face and questioned his original thoughts.

 _He didn’t put his name in?_ Draco immediately questioned, scanning the younger wizard’s face again.

All it took was seeing the look on the green-eyed boy’s face to know that.

It confused Draco when fellow students threw insults towards Potter. It was completely obvious that he didn’t put his name is in, how wasn’t it obvious to others?

Once Potter left the room, the hall spewed with comments from everyone, while the professors left to follow the boy who lived. This angered Draco since it was quite evident Potter had no involvement.

Pansy was the one to snap Draco out of his trance. “Potter being the center of attention again. What a shocker.”

It just angered him more. How can he be the only one to notice the obvious fear on the boy’s face when he was announced as a champion?

The confusion on his face.

Sure, Draco thought Potter did put his name in the goblet at first, but that thought vanished when he saw his face. Even if this is Harry Potter, his rival, his enemy, he strongly shut down that theory.

“Shut up, Pansy.”

 

* * *

 

Harry entered where the other champions were waiting. Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric were all there, confused by Harry’s presence.

Before anyone could question it, professors barged into the room. Dumbledore head first, coming at Harry.

He questioned whether he put his name in the goblet of fire and if he got someone else to. Harry denied both and the teachers argued if Harry should participate or not.

Bartemius Crouch confirmed what Harry feared most. “Mr. Potter has no choice. He is, as of tonight, a tri-wizard champion.”

Fear washed over Harry. He zoned out the professors arguing until he was dismissed. He didn’t want to participate in this stupid tournament. It could cost him his life and he didn’t want to be the center of attention again. He just wanted a normal year for _once_.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room which was worse than expected. Gryffindors called him a cheat and threw other insults as he made his way to his dorm.

He engulfed the loneliness of the room as a sense of safety. No one can throw him anymore insults if no one was around.

Harry tried falling asleep, but he couldn’t.

How did his name get in the goblet?

Why?

Why is it always him?

Harry tossed these questions around in his head. Soon enough, he gave up on sleep, so he sat at the end of his bed to ponder those questions.

Seamus and Dean soon entered the room not batting an eye to Harry as they kissed and hugged each other goodnight before getting ready for bed.

Seconds later Neville entered the room. He gave a sympathetic glance towards Harry before getting ready for bed as well.

When Ron entered the room, hell took over. He walked by brushing Harry off, obviously showing anger towards him as he readied for bed.

Harry was confused. Why would Ron be mad at him? He surely didn’t believe he put his name in the goblet. Did he?

“You could at least consult your best friend before putting your name in the goblet, but I guess not.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Ron?”

Neville, Dean, and Seamus looked at each other awkwardly before ignoring the conversation coming.

“I knew you couldn’t keep low, could you? You just love the fame and glory, you had to be in the center of it again. Don’t you?” Ron accused.

Harry got extremely offended by the words of his best friend. “I DID NOT put my name in that fucking god damn goblet. You don’t believe me?”

Ron just glared at him before responding. “If you didn’t put your name in, then how did it get there.”

Harry didn’t know how to answer, mainly because he didn’t know himself.

“Thought so.” Ron turned away and went into his bed ignoring Harry. Harry got up to confront him.

“I don’t know how my name got into the goblet, but it wasn’t me.” Harry said trying to withhold his growing anger.

Ron looked at him disbelievingly. “Stop lying.” He turned away in his bed. “Leave me alone, and don’t talk to me.” And for the rest of the night, he ignored Harry.

Harry felt pained by his best friend's thoughts and wanted to relieve his emotions, but not with Ron in the room, so he returned to his bed, hid under the covers, and did his bed not to cry.

When he was sure everyone was asleep he let a few soft sobs escape and long enough he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day was Sunday. Harry desperately ignored as many people as he could to steer away from their insults. He was already thrown so many by Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs before he could get to an owl.

He needed to talk to Sirius. He’s the only one who would believe him.

No one at school believed he didn’t put his name in the goblet. Not even his best friend, and he had no idea where Hermione stood. He hasn’t seen her since his name was drawn, and he’s afraid of how she thinks about it.

He doesn’t want to lose another best friend.

Harry didn’t even know if he lost Ron or not. Was just some stupid fight? Or is this permanent?

He ignored the dreading thought and grabbed a parchment, and started writing.

 

_Dear Sirius,_

_I wanted to keep you posted on what’s happening here at Hogwarts. On Saturday, my name was picked out of the goblet of fire. I have to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and honestly I’m terrified. It's supposed to be very deadly, and I don’t know what to do. Nobody believes me here at school, not even Ron. So please respond back soon. I need to talk to someone. I hope you’re safe, talk to you soon._

_-H_

 

Harry finished writing and folding the letter, giving it to some random owl. He avoided uses Hedwig just in case this letter got into the wrong hands.

Hopefully, Sirius would write back soon.

Harry soon made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily, Ron wasn’t there yet, so he just sat there alone concerned

 

* * *

 

Draco grabbed food and put it on his plate. His friends were acting weird towards him ever since he told Pansy to shut up about Potter.

His eyes scanned the Gryffindor table looking for said raven-haired boy and saw him sitting by himself, looking sad.

Draco’s heart unwillingly pained watching him like that. He had no idea why he cared, and why about Harry Potter of all people, but he just wanted to go over there and comfort him.

He watched as Weasley and Granger arrived in the great hall. Weasley steered Granger away from Potter which confused Draco.

They didn’t believe him? He thought they were best friends.

Potter’s longing looks at his friends confirmed his thought. And the urge of going over there and comforting Potter came over Draco for the second time that morning. But Draco knew Potter would never accept his comfort, he hated him, and for good reasons.

So Draco kept eating while stealing glances towards Potter every now and then while talking to his friends.

Only Blaise and Pansy noticed where he interest stood for the day.

 

After breakfast, Draco wanted to get some studying in for the upcoming potions test. He has to get good grades or his dad would have it with him.

He was stopped when he entered the common room by Pansy and Blaise.

“What’s going on with you.” Blaise sneered.

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re talking about the fact that you defended Potter, and now you have your eyes all over him.” Pansy snarled. “Do you fancy him or something?”

“What? Of course not.”

“It’s not like you don’t swing that way.” Blaise interjected.

“HELL NO! It’s not liked that, I promise.” Draco defended. There is no way he will ever fancy Potter and is confused about how sympathizing with him for less than a day got his best friends to think that.

“Then what is it?” Pansy asked.

“All it is is that I really don’t think he put his name in the goblet and is confused why everyone else thinks that.’’

“It’s quite obvious that he did. He’s Potter, all he wants is attention.” Blaise commented which annoyed Draco.

“Did you see his face when his name came out? He’s was purely confused and afraid. It wasn’t the face of someone who’d put their own name in that damn cup purposely.” Draco yelled causing the occupants in the common room to look their way in confusion.

Draco ignored it and looked back to his friends. “Just believe me, he didn’t do it.”

Pansy and Blaise looked towards each other suspiciously before muttering an ‘Okay.”

“And if I catch any of you throwing a slightest insult at him for thi-”

“We won’t, Draco.” Pansy confirmed.

“And we’ll get the other Slytherins to keep calm too.” Blaise added.

Draco felt a weird flood of relief flow through him. If you told him a couple days ago that he’d be defending Potter against his friends, he wouldn’t have believed you, and even now, he doesn’t fully believe this is actually fucking happening.

He sighed at himself, questioning how he got here, but ignored that thought to ponder over later.

“Thank you, both of you.” He smiled towards his friends. “I got to go study.”

 

And that is what Draco did. He sat in his dorm studying for the not retakable, seventy percent of your grade test coming up in potions.

Damn Snape, always got to try to torture his students.

 

A half of an hour later, Crabbe and Goyle burst into the dorm.

“What the fuck, you really don’t want us to pick on Potty?” Goyle yelled.

_They must have gotten Blaise and Pansy’s message._

"What the hell is going on with you?” Crabbe sneered.

Draco sighed, closing his potions book, and looking at the two idiots in front of him.

“I’m guessing no one is listening to Blaise and Pansy?”

“No, everyone is. That’s the problem.” Crabbe spat. “No one wants to make fun of Potter for this, not even you.”

“What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Draco defended, standing up from his desk to his ‘friends.’ “Why does bullying have to be the answer always.”

Crabbe and Goyle couldn't believe what they are hearing. “Yeah, something is wrong with you. Maybe you need a visit with Madam Pomfrey to check that head of yours.”

Draco’s anger was riling up. He had enough of this. “Look, do whatever you want, just know I’m not being involved anymore.”

He grabbed his potions book and other schools supplies and headed for the door. Before he could leave a he felt a tight grip over his arm stopping him from leaving. It was Goyle forcing him in place.

“You’ll regret this.” He hissed letting go of Draco’s arm which was stinging from the tightness of his grip.

Draco glared at the two, before leaving. He went to the only place he knew he could get some peace, the small abandoned spot in the library that nobody, not even Granger, uses.

When he got there, he was surprised to see a very lonely, dark-haired wizard sitting there by himself, also studying for the upcoming potions test.

Draco questioned why can't he just distance himself from this predicament. He pondered whether he should talk to his rival or just find somewhere else to steer away from Crabbe and Goyle.

His heart chose the first option.

“Potter, Potter, Potter. What brings you here?” Draco sarcastically commented knowing it was probably to also stay away from certain people.

Potter rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice. “Fuck off, Malfoy.”

Draco took that as an invitation to join him. He sat across the table Potter was inhabiting.

“What part of go away didn’t you register?” Potter yelled. Draco smiled, still enjoying getting on his nerves.

“I registered it.” Draco smirked.

“Then go away!” He yelled resulting in a hush from an unseen student.

“No.” Draco smirked again as he took out his potions book and opening it to study.

“What are you doing?” Potter said with anger still in his voice.

“Studying, same as you.”

“Well, can you go study somewhere else.”

“This is the public library Potter, I can be here as much as you can.”

That resulted in a glare which Draco tried to hold in a chuckle from. "If it’s such a problem, Potter, you can always leave.”

Draco heard a grunt from Potter and can feel his hesitation to leave. Minutes after contemplating his thoughts, Potter finally replied back. ”Just don’t bother me, and you can stay.”

Draco held in another laugh. As if Potter could make him leave. “Deal.”

And the two just sat there in a comfortable silence, not bothering each other, not insulting each other, just studying for their potions test.

Which to both boys, felt nice.

  
  



	2. Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long awaited update, it took me a while to get write chapter two in a way I wanted it, but here it is.

The next morning, Harry’s thoughts were all about Draco Malfoy. Why the hell would he of all people choose to hang out with him, and why didn’t he throw any insults at Harry? Everything baffled him, and Harry wanted answers.

During breakfast of that day, Harry spent most of it looking towards the Slytherin table for his rival. He wanted any ideas of what was going on with him.

Moments later, Parkinson saw Harry staring at Malfoy, and drew attention to that fact to the guy who has frustrated him all morning.

Harry didn’t want to just look away before Malfoy made eye contact with him, he already knows Harry was staring, so why not just own up to it?

And that was what happened. Grey eyes finally met the green eyes that have been staring at him all morning. A smile rose out of Malfoy’s pale face, and it wasn’t a cocky smile, it actually seemed friendly. Which confused Harry even more.

Draco Malfoy has never been even semi-friendly to Harry, and now he’s smiling to him across the great hall, giving him company, and it not being hostile. Something was up with him, and Harry wants to find out.

Before he could give a reaction to Malfoy, a figure sat across from him, blocking the view of Malfoy.

It was Hermione.

Harry was puzzled at why she is sitting with him as he looked at her with shock and little bits of hope that she believes him about the goblet, but it was unlikely since this was the first time he’s spent time with her since his name left the goblet.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Why are you sitting here?”

That confused Hermione. “Since when was it questioning to sit with my best friend.”

“You still consider me as your best friend?” Harry asked, hopeful it was true.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast plate. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Ron’s mad at me for my name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. He thinks I put it in, and I thoug-”

“You thought I’ll feel the same way?” Hermione stated as if it was the most ridiculous thing to ever believe.

“You did ignore me when Ron told you to yesterday.” Harry stated referring to the moment when Ron entered the Great Hall yesterday and steered Hermione away from him, which she did.

“Yeah, I believe you unlike him, but I’m not going to choose sides between you two.” She explained, which kind of made sense to Harry. “This fight with Ron will blow past, and everything will go back to normal sooner or later.”

“If you say so.” Harry doesn’t think Ron and him will make up anytime soon, it made no sense why he didn’t believe him, and Harry felt resentment towards him for doing so.

“It will. Trust me.” She said giving a smile to her best friend which he kindly returned.

* * *

Draco watched the encounter between Harry and Hermione, slightly jealous of the fact of when she smiled at him he smiled back, but when he smiled at him, all he got was confusion.

“What was that about?” Pansy asked with a smirking smiled.

“What was what about?”

“He’s been staring at you all morning-”

“He has?” Draco asked, surprised, trying to suppress a blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yep.” Blaise confirmed.

“And yesterday, you had your eyes all over him as well. Do I smell a friendship coming?” Pansy asked.

“Doubtful.” Draco answered with a little disappointment. At the beginning of Hogwarts, he wanted to be friends with Potter, and with time that wish died down, but spending time with him, even in silence, has that wish coming back.

“Have you told him about your little predicament?” Blaise asked. "It would be something he’d want to know.”

“No I haven’t, and why are you two always questioning me about him?”

“You hate him one day, and then the next day you don’t. And then you risk your friendship with Crabbe and Goyle to pursue it.” Pansy explained. Draco looked over to Cragge and Goyle, Crabbe was eating, and Goyle was glaring at him by afar.

“So?” Draco spat. “They’re in the wrong.”

“In the wrong’ meaning, you want to be friends with someone you taught them to hate. We are just curious about why you want to be friends with him after everything?” Blaise said thoughtfully, making sure he didn’t offend Draco.

“I never even said I wanted to be friend with him.” Draco defended resulting in a scowl from both Blaise and Pansy. “What?”

“That’s something you always wanted, him rejecting it in year one is the reason why you always gave him a hard time.” Pansy explained to Draco.

“And it’s obvious that you still want it now.” Blaise said, calling him out. Draco looked towards the other Slytherins in hope those that heard didn't express any judgment, but glad the whispers between Draco, Blaise and Pansy either weren’t heard by those nearby or just ignored.

“Okay, so?

“Just saying, if you want that compared to what you two are to each other now, you should tell him things he might want to hear.” Blaise said.

“As in, you believe him about his name coming out of the goblet.” Pansy added.

“It’s not like I’m the only one who believes him, it sure seems like Granger does.” Draco said, spitefully, looking at the Potter who has “been staring at him all morning” not doing so at all as he was laughing with his best friend. “He won’t care at all what I would have to say. He hates me.”

“Maybe, but that can change.” Pansy reassured. “And you won’t know if you don’t tell him.”

Draco took all of that in and thought over the words his two best friends have told him. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Potter about his opinions of tri-wizard tournament or not. He also doesn’t have enough courage to be faced with the embarrassment that will come when Potter doesn’t give a damn about any kind words he would say.

Draco thought about whether or not he should listen to Pansy and Blaise for the rest of breakfast until first class started.

* * *

The first class since his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire wasn’t the best for Harry, especially since it was with the Hufflepuffs. Quite a few of them had their fun bringing up the fact they only support Cedric in this tournament.

Harry really didn’t care about the insults, but it did hurt when Ron ignored him the whole time, sometimes even smiling at an insult or two that was thrown Harry’s way.

When that the first class ended, he expected during the next one students would gang up on him, especially since it was with the Slytherins.

Harry was genuinely shocked when the only hostile action was a few glares from Crabbe and Goyle, everyone else didn’t give a damn about insulting him like they usually would in this type of situation.

Not even Malfoy tried to start anything, he was just standing by himself waiting for Hagrid to start the lessons.

More suspicions of Malfoy occurred to Harry. He wasn’t one to not insult him, but before Harry could question him, Hagrid came in to start the lessons.

The rest of Harry’s classes went on and off. He ignored any slanders directing towards him and walked to the common room. When he entered, most Gryffindors were already there. Ron and Hermione were working on school work, while continuously flirting with each other.

 _“...I’m not going to choose sides between you two.”_ Hermione’s voice rung inside Harry’s head.

Her point of view became very evident in Harry's eyes.

Harry didn’t know what to do, normally he would sit next to them, but with his and Ron’s conflict, it didn’t seem appropriate, so he tried to sneak to his dorm, but failed.

“Harry!” Hermione announced.

“Hey, Hermione.” Harry replied awkwardly.

Ron and her conversation died down after Harry’s presence was clear. “Do you want to join?”

Ron’s glare at her made Harry know that if he did join, their conversation wouldn’t be pleasant at all. His company would just make everything worst. “Um, no thank you.”

Hermione was trying to get her two best friends to spend time with each other, to make up with each other. “Are you sure? The potions test is coming up, you may want to study. Why not here?”

Harry could see what she was doing. “I think I could just go to the library and study there.” He stared at her, telling her with his eyes that he doesn’t want to spend time with Ron.

She stared back intently, wanting to fulfill her plan, but failed. “Fine.”

After, Harry took that opportunity to leave the common room, and make his way to the library. Why not study there? It would be peaceful, and maybe he’ll see Malfoy and be able to question him.

  
When he did get to the library Malfoy was there, in the same spot as yesterday. Harry stood afar debating whether or not to approach him.

“What brings you here again, Potter?” Malfoy asked, startling Harry. When did he know he was there?

“I w-wanted to study.” Harry replied gesturing his schoolbag towards Malfoy.

“With me again, how flattering.” Malfoy smiled, smirking towards Harry, who was which shooting glares at him.

“Get over yourself, Malfoy.”

“Why are you here then, you knew there was a chance I would be here again.”

“I could say the same to you.” Harry challenged. “Maybe you’re the one who really wanted to see me.”

Harry didn’t notice the blush on Malfoy’s face but listened when he started changing the conversation. “So why not study Granger and the Weasel.”

Anger flashed through anger, of course, Malfoy still has to be the git he is. “Don’t call him that.”

“And you care, why? I thought he was one of the many students who believed you actually put your name in the goblet of fire.”

“And you aren’t?”

Malfoy debated which direction to take this conversation but finally admitted what he truly believes. “Would it be so crazy if I wasn’t?”

“Yes.”

“Then you know so little, sit down.” Malfoy said, offering the sit across from him, which Harry hesitantly took.

“You actually want me to believe, YOU out of all people believe me?”

“Yes, because it was quite obvious that you didn’t put your own name in.”

“If it was that obvious more people would believe me instead of insulting me.” Harry added, suspicious of Malfoy, and whatever he was planning. “It's very unlikely you would believe me, especially after everything you’ve done. So what is this really about?”

“Merlin, is it that hard to understand that I DO believe you, and there is nothing else about this.”

“Yes, you’ve bullied me and my friends. You believe in blood purity. You’ve tried to get Buckbeak killed, and fire Hagrid. So do you expect me to actually believe after all of that you believe me when most the school doesn’t, and you just stop all of your bullyings because of it?” Harry said, anger deepening the more he remembered Malfoy’s actions.

Malfoy sat there, not looking at Harry. He knows he is right. He has no reason to believe Malfoy has good intentions.

“You’re right.” Malfoy said, which surprised Harry. He never expected Malfoy to ever say he was right. “You have no reason to trust what I have to say after everything. I understand that, but I do want you to know that I actually do believe you.”

Harry calmed down from his anger after hearing Malfoy told him he was right, so he was able to hear the sincerity in Malfoy’s voice, so he kept listening.

“I saw your face when Dumbledore read your name off that parchment. You were obviously scared and confused. Anyone who actually paid any attention should’ve seen that.”

Harry actually listened, he was surprised when he started actually believing Malfoy’s words. “Is that why you’ve haven’t insulted me yet?”

“Basically.” Malfoy replied.

Harry took that in and took a moment before responding. “Wow, if you can believe me, why can’t Ron?”

“Hey!” Malfoy drew on with offense.

“What?”

“You find out I believe you, in your words “out of all people”, and you care more about that afterwards?”

“Should I thank you for not being a complete arse for once in your life?”

Malfoy’s cheeks rose red, but it wasn’t in anger. “Fair enough.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry spoke. “We should probably study now. The potions test on Friday is definitely going to kill me.”

Malfoy smiled at the casualness in the situation and hoped for more moments like this. “Okay.”

After studying for a few moments, and Malfoy helping Harry with remembering the specific directions for certain potions for the test, Malfoy decided to speak. “Why decide to study with me?”

Harry doesn’t really know the answer, so he shrugs it off. “Who else would I be right with right now?”

“Granger, she believes you, and I know you would rather spend time with her rather than me.”

“That typically would be true in most situations.” Harry replied. “But right now it isn’t.”

Malfoy glared at Harry’s attempt to reword the conversation to be something else.

“Fine. She does believe me, but she isn’t taking sides, and I just don’t want to be with Ron with now.” Harry admitted with obvious sadness thinking about his friendship status with who he thought was a best friend.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Malfoy asked softly.

Harry didn’t know if he should, but he continued talking anyway. “It’s just, him and I went through a lot together. He should know I wouldn’t want any of this attention or fame or anything. It makes no sense why he wouldn’t believe me.”

Malfoy noticed Harry’s sadness of the situation and took a risk. He gently laid his hand on Harry’s arm to comfort him. “He’s just being an idiot right now, I doubt it will last forever.”

Harry looked at Malfoy's hand on him and appreciated the comfort and then gazed into Malfoy’s grey eyes and smiled towards him. “You really think that?”

“Of course I do. I’ve seen the friendship between the two of you, a petty misunderstanding won’t ruin it.”

Harry just smiled wider at Malfoy. “Thank you.”

Malfoy smiled back, nodding at the thank you. “Of course.”

The two gazed at each other for a few moments, before Malfoy reminded they should probably study for the potions test.

Which they did together. They shared tips and tested each other to prepare for the test until it was late enough to get dinner.

They both gathered their things and left the library together, both heading towards the great hall together.

“Hey.” Malfoy said, getting the attention of Harry. “If you ever want someone to study with, I’ll be here again.”

Harry felt a blush rising as he smiled at Draco’s invitation. “Okay.”

“Well see you later.” Draco said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder for a quick moment before separating to their different tables.

Harry murmured a soft goodbye before they separated.

During dinner that night, the two made eye contact with each other, giving a small smile every now and then while Draco talked to Pansy and Blaise, and Harry talked to Hermione.

Harry did hope he would get to spend more time with Draco at the end of the night, and Draco definitely felt the same.


	3. It's Official

“He’s staring again.” Pansy pointed out. They were in the same situation as yesterday where Pansy had to tell him when Potter was staring at him. “Does that mean you’ve told him yet?”

“Yep.” Draco replied, looking at his food, and rather at Potter. He didn’t know if it’s a good stare or bad, and if he didn’t look, he wouldn’t be disappointed.

“How did it go?” Blaise asked.

“You both are being overly invested in this situation again.”

“Just tell us how it went.” Pansy said sternly, having no time for Draco to hinder his answers.

“I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean ‘I’m not sure’, did it go bad or good?” Blaise asked.

“Well first, he didn’t believe me when I told him, which is reasonable, but at the end, we somehow agreed to meet again. So I’m not sure really sure what that means.”

Pansy excitement increased. “It means, if you are careful with this, you two may become friends.”

“Uh, I’m not sure about tha-”

“If he agreed to see you again, then he wants to see you again, and normally enemies don’t want to see each other. Get some self-confidence and go for this.” Blaise ordered.

"Damn." Draco said, surprised how stern his friends were being to get him to befriend Potter.

“You have to make the moves here. He still doesn’t know if he can trust you, you have to prove to him he can.” Pansy said.

"And how do I do that?”

“I don’t know how Gryffindors think, figure it out yourself.” Pansy protruded causing Blaise to chuckle as they both continued eating their breakfast.

"Draco sighed, looking up from his plate to the Gryffindor table where Potter was eating by himself, seconds later his eyes met Draco’s. A smile rose on Potter’s face and Draco’s heart started fluttering. He instantly smiled back.

Pansy and Blaise smirked at the situation, as Draco continued eating, sneaking more glances at Potter.

“He has it so bad.” Pansy whispered in Blaise’s ear, who was sitting next to her.

“Yes, yes he does.” Blaise whispered back.

Across from them, Draco finally noticed their whisperings. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing.” Pansy shot out.

“Sure.” Draco sighed, glaring at the two as they continued eating their breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione finally was ready for the day, as she exited the common room to get some breakfast before classes start.

“Mione! Wait up!” Ron said, catching up to her. “Want to eat breakfast together?”

“Depends.” She replied, walking to the Great Hall, as Ron walked with her by her side.

“Depends on what?”

Hermione was on the verge of rolling her eyes at him. “I’m going to sit with Harry, if you want to join, you’re very welcomed to.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You believe him?”

“Of course I do. I’ve known him for years, and know “him wanting attention and fame” theory is complete rubbish.”

“How else would his name even get into the goblet then, huh.”

“I don’t know, probably a foul prank, but as his best friend you should know him well enough he wouldn’t do it purposely, and once you get your senses back you’ll see that.”

“We’ll see.” Ron said as he walked off, and away from Hermione leaving unrelenting anger in her.

Hermione sighed out of annoyance, and walked into the Great Hall and searched the Gryffindor table for her best friend, and finally found him. It confused her to see him smiling at someone across the room. She searched the face of who he’s smiling at and Malfoy appeared.

_That can’t be right, he would never smile at Malfoy. I'm probably just mistaken._

“Hey, Harry!” Hermione greeted as she sat across from him.

“Hey, Hermione.” He said, repositioning himself as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

Hermione ignored it, and the two ate breakfast together with no sign of Ron. He never even entered the Great Hall for food, which was unlike him. Hermione sighed at how far this fight between her two best friends was going.

 

* * *

 

Harry finished his breakfast and went to his usual Tuesday classes until lunch. He wasn’t that hungry, so he decided to skip lunch, and took that time to study for the upcoming test in potions in the courtyard since the weather was nice.

All Snape said was he was testing our memory and we're recreating a potion they learned in one of the previous three years. You were no notes, and one random partner to help you, so Harry had to brush up on the recipes of these potions for any chance to pass.

Before Harry got his potion book out, Ron approached him. “Let’s talk.”

Harry was hopeful he got his senses back and Ron was here to be his best friend again. “Okay.”

Ron lead Harry to an alcove near the courtyard and enclosed Harry inside of it. “I know what you are doing.”

Harry was confused about what he was talking about. “What am I doing?”

“You getting people to believe you, but I know what you’re really like, and I’m not fooled.”

Harry’s earlier hopes died down, and his resentment towards Ron returned. “You’re just being an idiot. Leave me alone.” Harry snarked as he left the alcove, but Ron blocked to way.

“Just admit you did it. I’m tired of seeing Hermione defend you when it’s obvious you don’t deserve it.”

Harry felt slightly happy when he learned Hermione was defending him, but Ron’s words hurt he couldn’t appreciate it enough. He had no idea how to respond, so he just brushed Ron’s shoulder and left the alcove, not letting Ron have the satisfaction that his words were getting to him.

“Are you okay?” A voice asked as he left the alcove. Harry looked to its owner to see Draco in front of him. Relief was flooding through Harry.

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, I saw you and Weasley, and it didn’t look so good.” Draco asked concerningly.

“He being dumb. He basically said he’s tired of seeing Hermione believing and defending me and that I don’t deserve it and he’s not "fooled" unlike she is.” Harry was trying to hold his sadness, but Draco could see it, so he put his hand on Harry’s shoulder for comfort. Which Harry appreciated.

“He’s not right, you know. You do deserve people defending you.”

Harry gave him a sad smile. “Thanks.”

Draco gave him a smile in return and took his hand off Harry, which was burning with warmth even after he was no longer touching him.

“Have you eaten yet?” Draco asked.

“No, I’m not really that hungry. I was just was going to study. Have you eaten?”

“I was going to go get some food, but if you want some company, I don’t mind skipping.”

“I don’t want you to not eat just because of me.”

“It’s fine, really” Draco said smiling.

“I don’t want to inconvenience you.”

Draco smiled again at Harry. “Trust me, you won’t be inconveniencing me. I want to spend time with you.”

“Really?” Harry said blushing at that fact. Harry knew he shouldn’t want to spend time with Draco, but he can’t help it. He really does want his company.

Draco was nodding while smiling and looking into Harry’s eyes.   
“Okay.” Harry said as he lead Draco into the courtyard.

The two sat together in the sun and, again, helped each other study for the test and completing some homework assignments together until the bell rang signaling it was time for the next class, which they had together.

“Want to walk together to Potions?” Draco asked.

“Sure.” Harry smiled as the two walked into Snape’s classroom together and took their seats, and attended their Potions class.

 

After Potions, Harry’s classes for the day was over for the day. He had the urge to spend time with Draco again. He quickly walked into the library in hopes he would be there.

When he entered he was nowhere to be seen, Harry was slightly disappointed, but remembered class just ended. He could’ve gotten here first.

He waited for a couple of minutes before he heard Draco's voice talking to him.

“Were you waiting for me?” Draco asked, trying to hide a smile from growing.

Harry felt relieved that he did show up. “Would you believe that I actually enjoy your company?”

A smirk rose on Draco’s face. “Of course. Who doesn’t like my company?”

“Any sane person, really.” Harry smirked back.

Draco opened his mouth in a pretend offense but turned it into a smirk again. “Well that’s just a burn on you, you just called yourself insane.”

“Maybe I am a little bit.” Harry smiled. “Care to join for some homework and studying?”

“I don’t see why not.” Draco said, and the two boys sat together at a table and gather their work.

They both worked on their homework before moving onto studying.

“Has Weasley bothered you again?” Draco asked.

“No, he just went back to ignoring me in Potions.” Harry replied, still sad about the situation between him and Ron.

There was a moment of two of awkwardness before Harry decided to speak again. “I know you said you believe me…”

"I do. I really do.”

“I know, I don’t doubt it, but why do you choose to hang out with me?” Harry questioned, and it was a question he didn’t realize that he really wanted to know.

“The same reason why you do. I like your company.”

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and saw the sincerity in them. And he hates to admit it, but it made his heart flutter. Harry smiled at him. “I like your company as well.”

“I know. You told me that.” Draco replied.

“Well, I want to make sure you really knew.” Harry said softly, which got Draco to smile at Harry again.

Draco stopped smiling, and his expression turned serious. “Can I asked you something?” He questioned with hints of nervousness in his voice.

“Sure.” Harry said, concerned about Draco’s sudden change of attitude.

Draco took a breath before asking his question. “You don’t have to say yes, but I want to ask if we… we could be friends?”

Draco closed his eyes to avoid disappointment, Harry could see that so he rest his hand on Draco’s. “Of course I would want to be your friend.”

Draco opened his eyes and took a moment to gather if what Harry just said was real or not. “Really?”

Harry smiled at tightened his grip on Draco’s hand. “Of course.”

Draco was delightful with his response and smiled, squeezing Harry’s hand back.

The two stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they returned to studying.

What the two new friends didn’t know was two sets of eyes watched them for a short amount of time, and they were not happy at all with the new found friendship.

 

* * *

 

 

After studying and eating dinner, Draco headed back to the common room. He automatically went to the dorms because he was exhausted from all of the schoolwork he had.   
Before he could, Pansy and Blaise confronted him.

"Where have you been?" Pansy asked.

"In the library studying." Draco yawned as he continued walking away from them and into the dorms.

"Were you with Potter." Blaise asked, suspicious of why Draco would go into the library to study rather in the common room with them.

"Yep." Draco replied as he reached his dormitory. He turned to his friends, who were excited about any news regarding his and Potter's friendship. "I'll talk about it with you two in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay." Pansy said.

"It better be good if we have to wait until morning." Blaise smirked as the two boys went into their dorms and fell asleep.

 

In the morning, Draco kept his promise and told his two best friends about his newfound friendship. He hoped Potter wouldn't be mad about him telling them, so he kept the details low.

To say they were happy and excited for Draco was an understatement. Pansy was extremely happy and Blaise, kept it low, but he was too.

It caused Draco to wonder why they were so happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. And don't worry, Ron won't stay like this for long.


	4. Test Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than usual. YAY!!!!

Friday finally rolled around, and it was the day of the potions test. Most fourth years were stressed that they would get a potion they didn’t remember the recipe for. Draco and Harry continued to study together the whole week until today. Although Harry and Draco were bonding, Harry’s absence in the common room didn’t go unnoticed to Hermione.

When Harry entered the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione was there studying frantically. He grabbed some food and sat across from her.

“You know we have a test today.” Hermione said, not looking up from her notes.

“I know.”

“Have you studied at all?”

“Actually yes I have.”

“And where would that have taken place. I’ve barely seen you all week. You haven’t been in the common room in forever.” She said, still multitasking studying and having a conversation with Harry.

“I’ve been in the library.” Harry said quietly as he continued eating his lunch.

“Hmmm, Sure.” Hermione stated as if she believed Harry was lying.

“I have!”

“Okay, then what are the ingredients in a Sleeping Draught potion?”

Harry took a second to remember. “Lavender, Valerian Sprigs, Flobberworm Mucus and some standard ingredients.” Harry answered, surprised he actually remembered. Maybe studying with Draco was actually paying off.

“Wow, you did study. Good job.” Hermione said, genuinely surprised. “But it doesn’t mean you’re actually going to get that potion for your test, so I suggest brushing up on the recipes after you’re done eating.”

“Okay.” Harry replied trying to get Hermione off his back.

After Harry was done eating, he pulled out his potion book and tried to memorize the recipes that he wasn’t too confident about.

He and Hermione were making side conversation on the way

“So, you’ve been in the library all week? Alone?”

Harry panicked. He didn’t know how Hermione would react to him and Draco being friends. “Yes.”

Hermione finally looked up from her potions book. “Harry James Potter, are you lying to me?”

“N..No.”

He was met by her glare. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Fine. I was studying with a… _friend_.” The word friend to describe Draco felt so good to Harry. It felt strange but good. It left a small smile rising on Harry’s face.

Hermione glared at him again. “You’re dating someone and you haven’t told me?”

“What! No, I’m serious, I was studying with a friend.”

“Okay. Then why did you say 'friend' like a madman.” Hermione question, completely ignoring her potions book.

Harry sighed prepping for his answer. “It’s a new friend, and it’s strange calling them that.”

Hermione was still unconvinced.

“It’s also a guy!”

“So? Guys cans date guys.” Hermione stated, still convinced Harry was hiding a secret lover.

“I’m attracted to girls, Hermione.” Harry said, trying to get her to believe him.

“Again, so? You can be attracted to both.”

“What?”

“Bisexuality exists Harry.” Hermione sternly said. “I mean I exist don’t I?”

“What?” Harry question again.

“I’m bisexual.” She answered.

Harry was completely shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Hermione nodded as if it wasn't supposed to be shocking.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You never had to tell me your straight, why do I have to tell you I’m bi?” Hermione asked.

Harry thought about that for a while. “You make a good point.”

“Exactly.” She smiled in agreement.

The more Harry thought about it the more it made sense. Straight people don’t have to come out and explain why they’re are dating the gender they were dating, so why do lgbtq+ people have to?

Harry thought about that more before returning to studying.

“So, who is this new friend you’ve been spending so much time with?” Hermione asked.

“Ummmmm….” Harry stalled his answer. Luckily Ron sat next to Hermione, interrupting the conversation.

He was across from Harry, that’s an improvement from ignoring him. He gave the same glaring look from the conversation in the alcove the other day. It was enough to remember every single second of what the conversation was about and decided to leave the great hall, not wanting anything to do with Ron right now

Once he left, Hermione glared at Ron. “Why are you here?”

He looked a little guiltily at her. “I miss us.”

“Does _us_ include Harry?”

Ron gave an annoyed sigh, giving his answer.

“When it does, we can hang out again.” Hermione stated taking her things.

“I thought you weren’t on any side?”

“Well. I changed my mind.” She snapped moving over to Ginny and Neville. Neville was studying and Ginny was doing homework. They gladly accepted her.

“Is my brother still being a git?”

“Yeah.” Hermione sighed.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry rushed out of the hall. Physically upset of seeing Ron. After Ron degrading him the other day, it’s nice to say he really didn’t want to spend time with Ron. He’s not even hopeful they would reconcile anymore.

He was so focused on leaving he didn’t notice Draco calling his name until he caught up to him.

“Harry, are you okay?”

Harry stopped once he realized it was Draco, he took a few breaths to catch up from the rush and answered his question. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I saw Weasley approached you, and I know you two are still at odds. So, are you okay?” Draco asked compassionately.

His best friend doesn’t care about him anymore, and for such a stupid reason. Of course, he’s upset about that, but Harry doesn’t completely trust Draco yet. He’s used to being made fun of with any show of emotion, so he turned away from him so he wouldn’t see the tears forming in Harry’s eyes.

Too bad for Harry, Draco did notice. He stood in front of Harry so he wouldn’t leave and searched his face and recognized his sadness. Draco took Harry’s hand in his. “Follow me.”

Before Harry could mutter an excuse for him not to, Draco started leading him to an empty alcove, different from the one Harry had his encounter with Ron. Once they arrive, Draco sat Harry down on the bench and sat next to him. “Did he say anything to you?” He asked, curious on how Weasley upset him.

Harry shook his head. “No... It’s just…” Harry replied with his eyes still glistening with unshed tears. “It’s just we are… or were… best friends. I can’t believe it just vanished so quickly, for something I didn’t even do.”

Harry released a few tears before continued talking. “He and I have been through so much together, and he knew how much I hated that each year something was thrown my way. I don’t understand why this year is different.”

Draco stared at him empathetically but didn’t know what to say to make it better, so he pulled Harry close to him into a tight embrace.

Harry tensed for a moment, never expecting a hug from Draco Malfoy, before hugging him back. He nuzzled his head into Draco’s chest, making himself comfortable in his arms. Moments later Draco then rest his head on Harry’s.

Harry felt an addictive warmth flooding through his body. He felt like he could stay there for an eternity.

Draco felt protective of the Gryffindor in his arms and felt happy that Harry would feel comfortable enough to let him do this.

“Maybe you were wrong, and Ron and I won’t return from this.”

Draco took his head off Harry’s and looked at him. He could see the immense sadness in his green eyes and guilt washed over Draco for making a false promise. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Harry replied.

Draco held him tighter. “Hey, If you two don’t get better than it’s his loss. You’re amazing.”

Harry’s heart fluttered. “You really think that?”

Draco smiled at him and nodded, and Harry’s heart continued to flutter. He noticed the more he looked at Draco, the more he realized how attractive he actually was. How smooth his pale skin was. How soft his luscious hair looked. How glorious his silver eyes appeared.

Harry started to think what Hermione was saying earlier could be true.

But he doubted Draco would ever like him like that.

“Thank you.” Harry said softly, then returning his head in Draco’s warm, cozy chest, so Draco wouldn’t think he was weird for looking at him for so long.

The two boys return to their embrace. Both bodies warming the other, while all of Harry’s stress was melting away.

Minutes after, still in each other’s arms, Harry realized something.

“Draco?”

“Hmm?” He murmured, still cozied up around Harry.

“Did you call me ‘Harry’ earlier?”

“What?” `

“Earlier, when you stopped me in the hall. You called me ‘Harry’.”

Draco thought back to that moment. “Oh yeah. I guess I did.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s your name.”

“We always referred to each other by our lasts name.”

“That was when we were enemies. We’re not anymore.”

“I know, it’s just that was the first time you referred to me by my name.”

“You just referred to me by my name for the first time.”

Harry looked back and realized that was true. “Can we refer to each other’s first names from now on?”

Draco didn’t think it was such a big deal but found it cute that Harry did. “Sure.”

Seconds later the bell for the next class rung.

The boys let go of each other and stood up from the bench. Draco grabbed Harry’s book bag and put it on Harry. “Ready for this damn test?”

Harry gave him a small smile. “I guess.”

Draco returned with a brighter smile. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two continued to the classroom to find all students clattered, standing around the room. Probably waiting to find out who their partner is.

Moments later Snape told everyone to hush their chitter chatter. “You know today is a test to your memory. You will be assigned into groups of two and be given a potion from a previous lesson. This can be weeks ago to the very first potion you learned in your first year.” Snape explained.

Hermione looked at Harry, expressing her distaste for Snape’s harshness at bay.

“You all are lucky. You get a partner. I would've let you all go solo, but I was talked into letting you all get a partner.” Snape continued walking around the classroom. “Now all of you, move to the side of the classroom.”

Every student moved the side of the room clearing the cluttered classroom of students. “I will assign your partner now.”

And that was what Snape did. He paired students off together and assigned them near a cauldron. It was nearing the end of him calling names. All that was left to assign was Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Parkinson, and Zabini.

Hermione was paired off with Parkinson and lead to a nearby station. Harry could see Hermione’s distaste for her partner.

Snape called Harry’s name next. “Harry Potter and...

 _Please be with Draco. Please be with Draco_. Harry prayed.

He wanted nothing to do with Ron right now, and he barely knows Zabini.

“...Draco Malfoy.”

Harry sighed in relief as he and Draco walked to the next open potions station leaving Ron to be paired up with Zabini.

“Happy to be paired with me?” Draco smirked.

“Yeah.” Harry smiled.

The two partners stood at their stations waiting to be assigned their potion. Hermione approached them. She gave a deadly glare to Draco.

“If you dare mess with him Malfoy, you’ll regret it.”

Then she left to go back to her partner.

“Wow, she’s feisty.” Draco said to Harry.

“Yep.”

“I take it then you haven’t told her we are friends yet.”

Harry looked guiltily away, hoping Draco didn’t think he was embarrassed to have him as a friend. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to or not.”

“It’s fine. Pansy and Blaise know. In fact, they encouraged it so much. I find it quite obsessive.”

“They encourage it?”

“Yeah.” Draco replied. “Not every Slytherin hates you unlike you think.”

“I don’t think tha-”

Harry was met with Draco’s glare. “Okay, fine I did think that, but for my offense, they express it like they did.”

“Mostly because I told them to.”

“Yeah because you hated me.”

“That’s what you think.” Draco mumbled quietly.

“What?”

“What?”

Harry looked strangely at Draco, confused on what he meant.

Before he could ask Snape appeared to assign them their potion.

“I hope Mr. Malfoy here can help you perfect this potion Potter. You never know when you might need it.” Snape said leaving a piece of parchment on the desk. “I truly hope your rivalry doesn’t get in the way with anything.”

Then he left for the next group. It’s good to know he purposely paired them in hopes they failed. Harry turned over the parchment to read the potion written on it.

“What did we get?” Draco asked.

“Fire Protection Potion.”

“Oh, that’s not that hard.” Draco sighed in relief. “Go get some bursting mushrooms, salamander blood, and wartcap powder. I’ll set up the cauldron.”

“Okay.” Harry replied.

Moments later Harry came back with the ingredients. “I’ll cut the mushrooms and you can crush the wartcaps.”

Draco nodded and put the wartcaps in the mortar and started crushing them until they were formed into a powdery texture.  
Harry cut the mushrooms in even slices while. He added the mushrooms to the cauldron and stirred clockwise.

Draco was surprised Harry knew what to do. Yeah, they studied together, but Snape always made it seem he was terrible at potions. He really was not. Draco smiled at him at this revelation.

Once the potion turned blue, Harry finally noticed Draco smiling at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” Draco smirked, adding in the salamander blood and stirred anti-clockwise.

“This is way easier than I thought.”

“Yeah, the real test was the studying. We didn’t know which potion we’d get, so studying helps us remember all the past potions.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Harry replied and notice the potion turning green. “Time to add the powder.”

Draco did so and stirred clockwise until the potion turned red. “We’re done.”

Moments later Snape came over and judged the potion. "It’s perfect. I'm sorry Potter here left you to do all the work.”

Harry was about to argue before Draco responded. “Harry helped just as much as I did, professor. It was a team effort.”

Snape didn’t believe him and was shocked at the used of Potter’s first name, but had no reason to fail them. “Fine. Both of you pass.” Then he was gone.

“Thank you for standing up for me.”

“What are friends for?”

Harry’s heart was screaming with joy, and he smiled gleefully at Draco. He wanted to be in his arms again but refrained since they were still in class.

Draco smiled back and they both stood around waiting for class to be dismissed.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the room, their potion was getting hectic.

“You're not supposed to add that many rat tails, you idiot.” Hermione scolded her partner.

“Did you just call me an idiot?” Pansy countered.

“Yes. It’s eleven rat tails, you put in the thirteenth one. Do you want us to fail?”

“It's supposed to be fourteen. You imbecile.”

“What did you just call me?” Hermione screeched, looks from others around her calmed her down. “Well the potion is ruined, you obviously didn’t put in the time to study.”

“I did. And the potion is done, so calm down.” Pansy replied, then got the attention of Snape.

When Snape arrived, he inspected the potion. Hermione was ready for the fail and shut her eyes to avoid it as much as she can.

“The potion is perfect.” He sighed. “Both of you pass.” Then he left.

Hermione was in shock. How the hell was it perfect? How the hell did she mess up, and Pansy Parkinson was the one to fix it?

“What were saying before? That I’m an idiot.” Pansy smirked.

Hermione had enough of her and left their station and went to Harry as he was done to.

Pansy never felt so much satisfaction then now, getting on Hermione Granger’s nerves. She gave a smile to herself before finding her friends.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise was getting frustrated with his partner. He obviously didn’t study. He was too occupied gazing over to Granger.

“Weasley, are you going to help me or not?”

Ron snapped out of his pining stares and turned to Blaise. “What was our potion again?”

Blaise rolled his eyes and replied. “Forgetfulness Potion.”

Ron instantly remembered the time he and Hermione were studying for this same potion and missed his best friend, maybe both, but he still firmly believes Harry put his name in that goblet.

“WEASLEY!” Blaise yelled, getting annoyed at his partner’s lack of attention.

“What?”

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Fine. What stage are we at?”

“We’re waiting for the brewing in stage one to complete.” Blaise replied, still very annoyed at Ron. “I already got the powder ready for stage two. Thanks for nothing.”

“Hey. I helped!”

“When? I literally did everything while you sat there pining for Granger.”

“Fine. I’ll do the rest of the potion.”

“NO! I don’t want you to fail me.”

“What makes you so sure I’ll fail?”

“Did you study?”

Ron looked a little guilty. “Um. No.”

“My point exactly.” Blaise sighed. “With all of the time ignoring your best friends I thought it means you had more time to study, but I guess not.”

“Hey! That isn’t your business.” Ron said. “And how do you even know about that?”

“Everyone knows.” Blaise replied, not making any eyes contact with Weasley. “But if you are going to spend the period pining, why not just make up with them?”

“Who says I want to make up with both of them?”

“You are a slimy little git, aren’t you Weasley?”

“Shut up?”

“You really think he did it, don’t you?”

“Why? Don't you? Don’t all of you Slytherins want to use this to tear him down?”

_Draco would kill all of us if we did._

Blaise tried to hold in a laugh. “No… Quite the opposite in fact.”

Ron had no idea what he meant and didn’t even want to.

“Okay, Weasley. I have a deal for you.” Blaise said while continuing the potion.

Ron sighed. “What?”

Blaise waved his wand to the potion. “The potion is done. I won’t tell Snape that you didn’t do anything if you do one little thing.”

“And what would this little thing be?”

“Stop being a dick to your best friend.”

Ron knew it would be something like that. “Why do you even care?”

Blaise smirked. “I don’t, but someone I know does.”

Ron groaned. “Fine.”

Blaise smiled contently and called Snape over to grade their potion. “It’s wonderful Mr. Zabini. Did Weasley help at all?”

Ron looked hopefully to Blaise. “Yep.”

Ron breathed out in relief and gave a small smile to Zabini.

“You both pass.” Snape groaned as he left.

“Thanks.” Ron quietly said.

“Don’t be thankful. If you don’t follow this deal, I have no problem telling the truth to Snape.”

“So you’re blackmailing me?”

“Basically.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Does that mean I have to re-friend him?”

“No, just don’t be a dick.”

 _But hopefully, this makes you want to re-friend him._ Blaise thought.

“Okay, fine.” Ron replied, then left.

Blaise had to admit, he had no idea why he did that, but hopefully, that will help.

 

* * *

 

 

“You should’ve seen her face when Snape passed us. It was hilarious. I outsmarted Hermione Granger!” Pansy celebrated during dinner of that evening.

“You’re really that happy about that?” Draco asked.

“Yes!”

“Are you not going to insult Potter’s friends now that you’re friends with him?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah. That’s what friends do.”

“That’s boring.” Pansy replied.

“Not even Weasley? He was being so annoying earlier?” Blaise interjected.

“Maybe him, but if Harry doesn’t want me to I won’t.”

“Where is the Slytherin I know?” Pansy asked.

Draco glared at Pansy, then turned to Blaise. “How was Weasley being annoying?”

“He didn’t help me with the potion at all. He was pining over Granger the whole time.”

“Did he get any credit?” Pansy asked.

“Yes.” Blaise answered guiltily.

“Why?”

“I let him.” Blaise hesitantly answered again.

“What!” Draco and Pansy asked at the same time.

“I made a deal with him. A deal you’d like Draco.”

“What deal?”

“I told him if he stopped being a git to Potter, I’d let him have credit.”

“And he agreed?”

“Yeah. He rather not fail.”

A smile crept on Draco’s face. If he kept quiet, then he can’t hurt Harry. “Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. I just did. It was mainly so you don’t have a bummed out friend.”

“Thanks, Blaise.”

 

* * *

 

 

“She’s a total cow. I hate her so much.”

“Just because you were wrong for once in your life Hermione?” Harry asked.

“How did I miss it? I thought it was eleven rat tails.”

“Don’t beat yourself up for it. Everyone makes mistakes.”

“That smirk she had when Snape passed us. I just want to set it on fire.”

Harry gave her a stern look. “That’s a little too dark, Hermione.”

Hermione sighed. “I guess you’re right. So how did working with Malfoy go?”

“Not bad. We got the potion done pretty fast.”

“No arguments?”

“Nope.” Harry replied quickly, hoping no further questions about him. He was nervous about telling her about his new friendship with Draco. Harry feels like once it’s out in the open he would have to choose. He’s doubtful they would accept each other and doesn’t want to have to pick between them.

Harry made more conversation with Hermione for the rest of dinner. After they exited the hall Harry noticed Draco, all by himself, just waiting outside the hall.

Maybe for him?

“Hermione. You go ahead to the common room.”

Hermione didn’t understand what was going on but agreed. “Okay.”

Moments later she left and Draco approached him. “Hey.”

Harry’s heart fluttered at the softness of his voice. “H..Hi.”

“How are you?”

Harry didn't understand the unexpected shyness towards Draco. He was never shy around him before. “Great.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. Actually get to know each other rather than spending time just doing school work.”

Harry could hold back his smile. Draco actually wanted to spend time with him. “Of course. I would love to.”

Draco lit up. “Great, I guess I’ll see tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Harry smiled. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

And that night both Draco and Harry fell asleep all giddy and excited to spend time with one another the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Blaise/Ron and Hermione/Pansy!!! Also more Drarry!!!!! 
> 
> I need the opinion of something. I've planned for a certain character to be an obstacle for Draco and Harry in future chapters. I want to make this character bad/evil, but in canon, he/she is a sweetheart. Most of you probably love this character. So my question is which characters would make you stop reading if I turned them evil? (Ps it's not any of the golden trio)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 2am this morning and edit this at like 5am, and I haven't had any sleep, so if things seem at of whack or things are misspelled I'm sorry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 5!!

When Harry woke up the next morning he was excited. Draco actually wants to spend real time with him.

He did his usual morning tasks: shower, clean his robes with a few magical spells and got ready for the day. But this time he actually put in more efforts into his looks.

Once he was ready to get to the Great Hall, Harry was stopped when Neville was trying to pass by.

“Hey, Harry!” Neville said cheerfully.

“Hi, Neville.”

“You look in a hurry, got any plans today?”

“Just hanging out with a friend.” Harry answered honestly. “What about you?”

“The same in fact.” He said going through his trunk looking for something.

“Cool….” Harry drifted off. “Well, I should go.”

“Okay... have fun with... Malfoy.”

Harry was in shock. How did Neville know? He turned to face Neville, which was skimming a herbology book. “How did you know?”

“You guys aren’t that private. I saw you two hugging yesterday during lunch.”

“Oh.” Harry replied blankly.

Neville got quiet. “So are you two friends now?”

“Yeah.” Harry said quietly, but proudly.

“When did that happen?”

“A couple days ago.” Harry said unbeknownst to his reaction. Neville was silent for a second, probably in disapproval. “Look he's been there for me when most haven't.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded. “He believes that I didn't put my name in the goblet when a lot don't, and he's just been there.”

Neville thought there for a second. “Do you trust him?”

“Yeah, I do.” Harry replied with a smile. Yes, it's only been a brief friendship over years of hatred, but Harry could feel like he could tell anything to Draco and have him there for him.

“I guess he hasn't been too much of a git this year.”

“What do you mean?”

“He hasn't really done anything this year, maybe a few insults at the beginning, but they slowly died down.”

Harry smiled proudly with hints of relief. He knew trusting Draco was completely the right decision.

“Well… I should get going.” Harry said.

“I hope you have fun.”

"You too." He said pointing to him and his book.

Harry smiled before leaving for the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was about to leave his dorm to meet Harry in the Great Hall, but two figures stopped him.

Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco and they were never good friends, and now adding the drama on becoming friends with Harry, this couldn't be good.

“What do you two want?”

“Where are you heading, Draco?” Crabbe asked.

“Breakfast…”

“Hmmm… Anywhere else after that?” Goyle asked with a chilling voice that gave Draco goosebumps.

“What is it to you”

“I just remind you if you keep going on this route, I wasn’t kidding when I said you'll regret it.” Goyle continued, then finally left with Crabbe.

Draco sighed. What’s the worst that they could do?

He ignored it and made his way to the Owlery to leave a note for Harry, planning on where to meet.

_Meet me in the courtyard after breakfast._

_DM_

Draco gave his note to his owl while petting him. Then shortly entered the Great Hall, grabbing a few pieces of toast and smothered it with blueberry jam. And took small bites until he was finished.

“Any plans today, Draco?” Pansy asked as she approached the table.

“Just hanging out with Harry.”

“Oooooohhh….” She teased giving him a smirk.

Draco glared at her. “Why do you and Blaise continually obsess over my friendship with Harry.”

“It’s literally the only interesting thing happening in Slytherin house right now since we're not allowed to tease him.”

Draco rolled his eyes.“Okay, but don't you have a girlfriend that you could hang out with?”

“Parvati and I broke up weeks ago.”

“What? Why?”

“I told you. I don't know how Gryffindors think.”

Draco gave her a stern look.

“Fine. She was always uncomfortable about how our houses were rivals and found an annoying bratty Gryffindor to take my place.”

“Who?”

“Brown.” She said nodding toward Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown being too close to be just friends over around the Gryffindor table.

“I'm sorry."

“Don’t be. Just promise me if I ever fall for another Gryffindor, knock some sense into me.”

“Okay, but not all of them are that bad.”

“Ha! You failed that test.”

“Failed what test?”

“You're totally into Potter.”

“What! We're just friends.”

“Ya right. I've never seen you done up for just a “friendly” hang out.”

“I just had more time to get ready this morning than on school nights.”

“Oh come on! You’ve done anything to gain Potters attention since the very beginning of Hogwarts, and you’re telling me it was all just platonic pining all these years?”

Draco rolled his eyes, regretting letting any of his friends get involved in this matter. “Whatever… But speaking of Harry, I need to go, he just left the Great Hall ” He said as he watched Harry leave the Great Hall.

He got up for the tables in the Great Hall and said goodbye to Pansy before meeting Harry to the courtyard.

“Hey.” Draco smiled, getting Harry’s attention.

Harry turned around to be faced with Draco. He glanced towards him before smiling. “Hi.” He blushed.

The two smiled there for a few moments until Pansy’s words echoed through Draco’s mind, and he snapped out of it. “So, how was your morning?”

“Strange. Neville saw us hugging yesterday, so he questioned if we were friends.”

“Did you tell him?” Draco questioned, curious about Longbottom’s reaction.

Obviously, he didn’t care about what Longbottom thought of him, but he did care if Harry was having trouble with his friends because of him.

“He was cautious at first, but accepted it afterwards.” Harry said as the two started walking around the castle ground.

“That’s great.” Draco smiled.

“So how was your morning?”

“Annoying.”

“What do you mean?”

“Crabbe, Goyle and I aren’t in the best right now, and they’re being just… strange.”

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Harry asked concerningly.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Draco smiled.

“Okay.” Harry breathed, before asking why Crabbe, Goyle and he are in a conflict.

Draco took a deep breath. Harry should know why, especially since it’s about him. “They’re mad at me for befriending you.”

Harry took that in for a minute before a guilty look was drawn on his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Draco held his arm out to stop their walk. He stepped in front of Harry, and turned to him, placing a reassuring hand on him. “It’s not your fault.”

“I don’t want you to be fighting with your friends just because of m-”

“You are my friend, Harry!” He said confidently. “Crabbe, Goyle and I haven’t been too close ever. We mainly hung out around each other because our families are friends, but I surely rather be your friend then theirs.”

Harry still looked guilty.

“They aren’t that good of people, Harry. You are.”

Harry felt a little less guilty. “Okay.”

Draco pulled Harry in for a brief hug and Harry reciprocated. Draco wanted to keep this friendship as secure as possible. He cared way too much about him then he probably should at this stage.

Draco pulled out of the hug and the two stopped at the Great Lake to sit and hang out. The two talked about small things like their favorite foods, Quidditch players, wizard games, classes, and other small things like that.

Mainly the two spent their time just being around each other and enjoying it.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise finally left his dorm, he was dying of boredom. Draco was out, and he couldn’t find Pansy. He sighed and left the Great Hall in hopes to find someone to entertain him.

In his luck, Weasley was waiting out the Slytherin common room.

“Weasley. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Blaise drew out, putting emphasis on each word.

“I would like to know a few things.” The redhead grimaced.

“And under what expression did I give that told I am going to give you answers to these things?”

Weasley kept going. “I was thinking, why are you exactly blackmailing me again?”

“Damn, you’re taking this so seriously. Just don’t be a dick to your “former” friend. It’s not that hard.”

“He’s not a “former” friend.” Weasley defended.

“Okay..” He said in a nonserious tone. “If you think that you wouldn’t be here, and would make an effort to repair the friendship between the two of you.” Blaise continued talking sense into this idiot. He wanted to bash himself in the head for defending Harry Potter of all people just because his best friend is totally obsessed over him.

“What was your reasoning again on why you cared.”

“I don’t. I really don’t. In fact, I could care less, I just know someone who would appreciate you not being a little fucker.”

“Who in your little Slytherin pose would care enough?” Weasley questioned.

Blaise rolled his eyes. “You’d be surprised.”

Weasley shook his head in disapproval. “I’ll find out.”

“Go ahead. It’s not that hard.” Blaise said walking away.

He admits Weasley is aggravating and is a total idiot, but that was entertaining and it filled his boredom.

Soon later, Blaise ran into Pansy.

“I saw you with the Weasel, what is that about?”

“He’s being an idiot as usual.”

“Okay… I won’t disagree with you there.”

“He literally waited outside the Slytherin common room to question me.”

“About that little deal you had?”

‘Yep.”

“He makes no sense. He’s mad that I try to stop him from being a dick to Draco’s lover boy, and then he’s mad that I call him his former friend. It’s like he can’t make up his mind.”

“You called Potter, Draco’s lover boy.” Pansy observed.

“Yeah, he practically is. Whether he’d admit or not, he a hundred percent isn’t just thinking about a “friendship” and I won’t believe otherwise, even Draco, himself, can’t change my mind.”

“I completely agree with you.”

“I’m guessing that’s where he is now.”

“Yep.” Pansy replied smirkingly. Glad her best friend had the same mindset as her.

 

* * *

 

Ron heard the whole conversation between the two dark haired Slytherins, and to say he was confused was an understatement.  
Yes, he would admit, he and Harry weren’t in a stable place right now, but he knows Harry Potter would never voluntarily spend time with Draco Malfoy. Or become his friend.

Parkinson and Zabini are probably messing with and knew he was listening.

But he wanted to be sure, so he went looking.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah. Pansy and Blaise have always been my closest friends.” Draco said. Their conversations have switched to their friendships over time. “I feel like their my siblings.”

“Same with Hermione and R….” Harry started. “Well. I use to think that about Ron, but I still think that with Hermione.”

Draco expression changed. “Do you think you two will ever repair your friendship?”

Harry sighed but answered honestly... “I don’t know.”

“Would you want to?”

“I guess… Maybe.” Harry said awkwardly. “Probably. I mean he’s been there for a lot and was my first friend. I would love to get that back.”

Draco relaxed. He’s glad to know Harry’s true feelings on important subjects so he can be there for him in the right way.

“What about you? If you, Crabbe and Goyle ever make up, would you like it?”

“Honestly, probably not. They aren’t really supportive or that great of people. I was serious. I really don’t mind not being their friend.”

“Is there anyone else important in your life?” Draco asked. They discussed their close friends: Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George, Molly and a quite a few others.

“Umm… You..” Harry teased with a smirking smiled. Draco rolled his eyes at the cheesiness.

“Okay, that’s obvious. Anyone else?” Draco smirked.

“Hmmm.” Harry thought. There was Sirius, but it could be really dangerous if he told Draco. It’s not that he didn’t trust him, he just didn’t want to risk Sirius anymore than he already is. “I have a godfather, he’s very important to me.”

“Aww. You’re family oriented. That’s so cute.” Draco said in a high pitch.

“Are you being sarcastic?”

“No. It’s an actual cute trait.”

All of your traits are cute. Draco thought.

“Cute?” Harry said seriously.

“Fine. Is admirable the right word?”

“Yes.”

The two laughed at that together for a while. Once they calmed down, Harry asked him. “What about you. Are you family oriented?”

“Depends on which family member?”

“I love my mother to death, and my father and I have conflicts here and there but at the end he’s family, but when it comes to other relatives not really..”

Harry could feel that spiritually. He was never too keen on his relatives.

“So is there anyone else special in your life, like romantically?” Draco asked. He was just curious. That’s it.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. “Um… No. I haven't even had my first kiss yet.”

Draco smirked. “Oh really!”

“Oh wipe that smirk off your face. Have you kissed anyone before?”

“No, but I have an excuse!” Draco defended.

“Which is?”

“It’s hard to find blokes at this school that are interested in me.”

Harry was shocked and confused by his statement. “What?”

Draco thought he could laugh at how thick-headed his new friend is. And he did. “I’m gay.” He explained.

Harry was shocked again, “Really? That’s great.” Harry said supportively.

He was actually very happy at that fact, and he didn’t know why, but he felt a sense of relief because of it.

“Thanks.” He smiled. “So what is your excuse on why you never had your first kiss?”

“Well. I had people try to kill me every year so I didn’t really focus on anything like that.”

“Fair enough.” Draco said.

Then he thought diligently. “How exactly did people try to kill you each year? I know what other people told me, but I don’t actually know what happened.”

Harry sighed and continued to explain Quirrell giving a home to Voldemort on his head and the sorcerer’s stone to talking about the chamber of secrets and Tom Riddle and finally explaining the dementors, but leaving out Sirius.

The more Harry explained his experiences at Hogwarts, the more Draco felt guilty for being so hard on him in the past years. He had to go through all of that at a young age, and Draco just put him down as much as he could. He wanted to go back and hit himself for everything he did.

By getting to know him, Draco knew Harry wasn’t the person he thought he was. He didn’t crave attention, in fact, he hated it. He was a troublemaker, the trouble came to him. Draco felt so awful for wronging this amazing person.

“.. and that’s basically it. And now I have to participate in this dangerous tournament and still don’t know how my name got in.” Harry concluded looking at Draco. That’s when he saw Draco’s face.

He wasn’t looking at Harry, he was staring beside him with sad eyes. “Draco, are you okay?”

“I’m sorry.” Draco blurted out.

“What?” Harry was confused about why Draco was apologizing.

“I’m sorry. For everything. All of the time I made fun of you, tried to get you in trouble, hurt your friends. Everything.” Draco said sincerely with tears threatening to escape him.

Harry sat there, next to Draco, in the grass near the lake, and realize they never talked about their past. Harry kind of just forgot purposely to give Draco another chance, but he never realized how much he needed to hear him apologize.

Draco hesitantly held Harry’s hands and looked at him deeply in his eyes. “I’m truly sorry Harry. I should of never assume so much about you. I shouldn’t have ever hurt you because of it. I shouldn’t hav-”

“Draco stop.”

Draco kept rambling apologies.

“Draco!” Harry raised his voice, and Draco stopped talking, looking towards him with more guilt in his eyes than before.

Draco eyed him cautious about how Harry would react to the bringing up of their past.

Harry took his hands out of Draco and moved them to his arms for comfort. “Yes, I know you did a lot of questionable things…”

“Questionable is an understatement.” Draco reminded him.

“Okay, fine you did a lot of terrible things, but that can’t be changed now.” Harry said in which Draco felt more guilty. “But what can be changed is what happens now. I want to continue being your friend and for it to stay that way.”

Draco looked up at Harry with hope. “I’m afraid, you’ll realize how terrible of a person I am-”

“Was.” Harry corrected. “You haven’t been anything but lovely since we’ve been friends.”

Draco felt his stomach flutter. “Okay. I am just afraid you’ll regret this.”

“I won’t.” Harry said reassuringly while rubbing Draco’s arm then finally surrounding Draco in his arms and pulling Draco close to him, having Harry’s right cheek rested on Draco’s left.

“Not to ruin this, but your glasses are poking into me.” Draco said goofily. Harry smiled and took off his glasses and returned to this position. “Better.”

“Did my glasses poke into you when we hugged yesterday?”

“Yeah. I just didn’t say anything because the moment was nice.”

Harry shook his head, smiled and pulled closer to him, making the two as close as possible, and they stayed there for minutes.

The corner of each other’s lips was barely touching, but it was enough to stir up heat and sensation to both Harry and Draco.

Harry moved his head to face Draco. Harry’s green eyes met Draco’s grey than to his lips. He doesn’t know if he should, but he started leading into a kiss. Draco was prepared for it as he closed his eyes.

Before their lips could meet, they were interrupted by a loud. “Bloody hell.”

Harry turned away from Draco to see a blurring, lanky figure. He reached for his glasses and put them on. It was Ron. And to say he was angry was an understatement.

“Were you really about to kiss that bloody git?” He yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And If you can see I did put a warning tag "Graphic Depictions Of Violence". There will be violence next chapter. I may change tags over time, I will tell you in these chapter notes if I ever change a warning tag. Also, you may have read chapter 6 before I deleted it. I'm rewriting it because in my opinion there wasn't enough Drarry in the chapter.


	6. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into more trouble than expected from his newly found friendship with Draco. 
> 
> WARNING: A Lot of Violence; Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'll say it again:
> 
> WARNING: A Lot of Violence; Torture
> 
> If Violence isn't your cup of tea read the end of chapter notes for a brief summary of the chapter.

Harry and Draco were stilled tangled in each other’s arms and Ron’s face was scarlet. “How long has this been going on?!”

Ron studied closer and saw Harry and Draco’s hands clasped together and felt immediately sick. “Nevermind! I don’t want to know” He yelled and stomped away back to the castle.

Harry felt the pit in his stomach. Ron could tell someone and then he would start having to choose sides. The thing he least wanted to do.

“I need to talk to him.” Harry told Draco. His grey eyes filled with disappointment, but he understood.

He nodded and gently kissed Harry’s forehead goodbye. Harry absorbed the warmth and had the desire to stay, but he needed to talk to Ron as soon as possible, so he broke the connection and gave him an apologetic look before untangling from his arms and stood up from the grass, helping Draco up. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah.” He said regaining his balance. The two smiled towards each other before Harry left to chase after Ron.

“Wait, Harry!”

Harry stopped and turned around staring at Draco. Draco looked to his lips with the desire to kiss him before he left, but it didn’t feel like it was the right moment like moments ago, so he didn't. “Good luck.”

Harry gave an appreciative glance and thanked him before he left to go after Ron.

Harry finally caught up to him once they entered the Gryffindor Common Room. “Ron, you need to understan-”

“Need to understand what? You’ve been so desperate for attention, you had to go to Malfoy of all people?!”

Anger riled up in Harry. Ron was still on this wanting-attention-theory? “He’s my friend!”

“Obviously he’s more than that! I didn’t even know you’re gay. But then again, there is a lot I don’t know. What a friend.” He said stomping to the dormitories.

“What a friend?” Harry repeated him. He thought he could laugh at that. “He’s been believed me when I said I didn’t put my name in the Goblet and supported me ever since. You’ve just accused and ignored me for the past week.”

“Pfft. Are you going to ignore all of the times he’s bullied us? Which guess what: includes you.”

“I thought you said I don’t deserve any real friendships, so why do you care?”

“I said you didn’t deserve people defending you in this because you obviously did it. That’s not the same thing.”

“Yes, it is.” Harry said harshly.

Ron rolled his eyes and stomped into their room. Harry turned back to the common room where everyone’s eyes were on him. Harry sighed and left to go to the Great Hall since it’s almost lunch, and Draco would be there.

Before he got there he felt someone grab him and muffled his panicked yells with their beefy hands.

Nobody was in sight. Nobody could help him.

“You’re coming with us.” A familiar hot breath voiced barked into his ear.

Harry tried fighting his attacker off but their strength restrained him too much. The attacker forced Harry with their wand to continue walking to their preferred destination, which was Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

His attacker threw him to the cold ground causing his glasses to throw off him. He turned to his attacker or in this case attackers. He could see two figures but couldn’t make out who they are.

One came closer and revealed himself as Gregory Goyle. Harry automatically assumed the other was Crabbe, who he heard cast the silencing spell on the room, so no one can hear him.

“Ahh. Harry Potter.” Goyle announced.

“What do you want with me?” Harry spat resulting in a slap from Goyle. Harry winced in pain and held that part of his face.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that.” He snarled.

“But as you so are wondering we’re here so you can give Draco a message.”

Crabbe now was in front of him. “You see, we told him if he continues this little friendship with you, he'll regret it.”

“He didn’t listen, now it’s time to follow our word.” Goyle finished. As soon as he did Crabbe punched him in the stomach. Harry cried out in pain loudly.

The both of them continued beating him down. Harry cried in pain every time they did.

“I really wish I knew the Cruciatus Curse.” Crabbe said sadly.

“I do!” Goyle said excitedly as he raised his wand and pointed it to Harry.

"It's illegal!" Harry panted.

"I don't care." Goyle said as he cast the curse causing the worst pain Harry has ever experience.

Screams rang from the bathroom and awoke Myrtle from her resting place.

“Who’s there?” A moany voice echoed from the back of the bathroom. Myrtle flew out to see Gregory Goyle casting the cruciatus curse to Harry Potter and Vincent Crabbe watching delightfully.

“You're not supposed to do that!” Myrtle cried louder than any of Harry’s screams.

Goyle immediately stop at the sounds of another presence in the room and looked directly to the source in panic.

Harry gasped for air when he finally stopped, crying out in relief that it was briefly over. It will come back, but for now, he just has to endure the pain from the beatings, which wasn’t nearly half as bad.

“It’s just a stupid ghost Greg, keep going!”

“STUPID GHOST?” She shrieked. “YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THAT!” And she flew out of the bathroom.

That was something she barely does to Harry’s knowledge. He was shocked and hopeful she'll get help but got over it when Crabbe started to use bone-breaking curses on him and used spells to keep him conscious through the pain.

 

* * *

 

Pansy and Blaise were walking about the second floor. The common room is quite boring without having Draco there to annoy, so they walked around. Walking was really just something to do than sitting there all day.

“So… When do you think Draco will finally make a move on Potter?” Blaise asked smirkingly.

“Never.” Pansy said with annoyance. “He doesn’t ever make the first move when he likes someone.”

“Really? Has this happened before?”

“Merlin, no. He’s been obsessed over Potter since forever. He’s just like that.”

“Hmmm.” Blaise replied. Seconds later Draco found them. “Speaking of the devil.”

Pansy turned to see Draco walk up to them. “I thought you were hanging out with Potter, Draco?”

“We were.” He answered.

“Did you do something to ruin it?” Blaise asked.

“What! Of course not.”

“Then why are you back so early?”

“Because… Weasley found us… umm… being _friendly_ … and he kind of flipped out, and Harry went to go talk to him.”

“Being friendly?” Pansy asked.

“Ummm… We almost kissed.” Draco answered resulting in a “WHAT” from both Blaise and Pansy.

“Spill details!” Pansy demanded.

“Umm we were hugging and we just were in the moment and it almost happened before Weasley found us and interrupted.”

“Who initiated it?” Blaise asked.

“Him, why?”

“You were right Pansy!”

“I’m right about everything, what do you expect?”

“What are you talking about?” Draco asked confusingly.

“Oh, Pansy said you’d never make the first move because you’re a coward.”

“What!”

Pansy glared at Blaise. “I didn’t say that. I just said you wouldn’t generally make the first move.”

“Hey!”

“It’s kind of true, though.”

Blaise was laughing at their bickering, but moments later, loud whiny screams filled the corridor. Moaning Myrtle flew around with loud cries.

“What’s wrong with her?” Blaise asked.

“She’s always like that.” Pansy answered him and started thinking logically. “But something is very off.”

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked.

“She haunts the bathroom on this floor, she never leaves it, it must’ve taken something drastic for her to do so.”

“She haunts the bathroom?”

“It’s common knowledge, Blaise.” Draco replied. “Most people who know this takes advantage of the privacy of that bathroom.”

“Ahh.” Blaise replied as Pansy confront Moaning Myrtle. Blaise and Draco followed.

“Myrtle, what’s wrong?” She asked gaining a hurtful teary glare from Myrtle.

“Why do you care Parkinson. It’s your own friends who caused this.” She said, stopping every few words to choke out more sobs.

“What do you mean?” Pansy asked. She was confused as well as Blaise and Draco.

“They decided to use my place. MY PLACE, For their _illegal_ activities.” She said harshly causing more confusion in the trio.

“Illegal?” Pansy asked looking to Blaise and Draco. “What do you mean, Myrtle?”

“They decided to use MY bathroom to hurt _him_. And worst they called me stupid.” She cried at the last part some more.

Draco started feeling uneasiness pitting in his stomach as Pansy ignored her cries and continued questioning her.

“Who’s they? Who’s him?” Pansy questioned.

“Your friends.” She spat at angrily as if she blamed them for this situation. “I don’t know their names, but I’ve just heard they've around with you three.”

“Who are they hurting?” Draco asked concerningly. Something felt very off to him.

Anger burst through Myrtle. “OH NOW, YOU CARE.”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard the stories, you two hated each other, and now you show concern. You probably want to join in on the fun.”

Draco processed what she meant and his heart dropped to his stomach. He ignored the group and ran to her bathroom in hopes he’s understanding her wrong.

Pansy and Blaise quickly followed him.

Once Draco entered, he heard quiet sobs, the feeling of dread rushed through him. He looked around the large circular sink to find Harry lying against the wall for support choking out hushed cries.

Draco immediately ran to him, picking up his broken glasses off the ground next to him, Pansy and Blaise watching quietly in the background in shock.

Draco kneeled in front of the Harry studying him. His clothes were soaked in his own blood, face was battered and bruised, body losing balance off the wall due to constant shaking, limbs mangled.

Draco had no idea how he was still alive, let alone conscious.

“Harry?” Draco whispered softly, putting his hands to Harry’s face, tears glistening in his eyes seeing the pain his friend had to endure.

He fluttered his eyes until they were half open, tears escaping as they did.

Draco gently caressed his face. “Harry, can you hear me?”

Harry turned his head towards Draco, wincing in pain. “D...Dr...Draco?”

Draco's heart continued to break as he gently lifts Harry up from the floor. “I need to take you to the Hospital Wing.”

As Draco lift Harry up completely he started screaming in pain. Harry clutched Draco's arms while tears sprang from him. “It hurts so much, Draco.”

Draco nodded and gently lifting him in his arms, carefully adjusting him to cause less pain and cast a weight charm to make it easier to hold him painlessly. “You're going to be okay. I promise.”

Harry was started to fall out of unconsciousness in Draco’s arms, and more worry washed through Draco as he quickly took him to the Hospital Wing.

“What happened, Draco?” Pansy asked concerningly as Blaise and Pansy followed.

“I don’t know.” He said tearfully, rushing quicker to the Hospital Wing. “He needs help right now.”

Students were watching intently as the trio rushed through the halls, halfway there Hermione Granger was one of the students. Immediately after she recognized her best friend, and ran to the trio.

“What happened!” She said fitfully, then glared towards Draco “What did you do!”

“I.. I didn-” Draco fumbled through his words. He had no time to explain, he needed to get Harry to the Hospital Wing now!

“Granger! I know you want answers, but he needs help now.” Pansy said sternly, then softly looked to Draco. “We have to go.”

Hermione was about to question, but stopped herself and nodded, following the three Slytherins to the Hospital Wing.

Once they arrived, Draco immediately sat Harry on the closest bed he saw, Madam Pomfrey rushing out from the commotion.

She eyed the abused boy, and horror filled through her eyes. “EVERYONE OUT!” She yelled shooing away Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise, and immediately started working on the boy, calling other nurses out for help.

Draco sat along the benches outside the infirmary with Granger by his side, with a questioning glare directed towards him “What happened to him!”

“Look, I don’t know, Granger!”

“What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything. He went off after Weasley last time I saw him.”

“Why were you with h…” She started. “Wait, do you think Ron could have done this? A lot of the Gryffindors were telling me they were fighting earlier.”

“No. I don’t think it was him.” Draco said as the redhead came running towards them. Surprisingly to Draco, with worry in his eye. Also, he remembered Myrtle constantly saying it was his friends who did this. Which gave him the impression it was probably Crabbe and Goyle.

He ignored that thought. It would mean it was his fault for not taking their threats seriously. He turned to Weasley, who was out of breath.

“Seamus told me about Harry. What happened?” He asked Granger.

Draco attempted to ask why he cared but decided against it as he or Granger could ask the same question to him and he would have to explain everything right now. He just wanted to know if Harry would be okay.

“I don’t know. I’m finding out from Malfoy.” She said, expressing his name harshly.

“What did you do?” Weasley asked seethingly.

Draco didn’t care about the accusations anymore, he cared more about Harry. So he looked longingly to the Hospital’s Wing’s door, waiting for the opportunity to go in.

“He didn’t do anything...” Blaise replied to Weasley. Draco ignored it knowing he probably did now thinking about it more. If it was Crabbe and Goyle, then they did it to get back at him for not listening. So it would be his fault.

Draco tried not dwelling on it further, but couldn’t stop thinking he could have caused this.

“...He said the last time he saw him was him going to you.”

“Are you accusing me of something, Zabini?”

“No, but-”

“He didn’t do anything, Blaise.” Draco said, not looking at the crowd. “I think it was Crabbe and Goyle.”

“Crabbe and Goyle” Blaise questioned. “Why would they hurt him?”

All eyes were on Draco.

“Umm… They don’t like the idea of us being friends.”

“Friends?” Weasley scoffed.

“Wait, are you the one Harry has been hanging out with lately?” Granger questioned. Draco nodded. Granger took that information in and processed it.

“What happened when you found him?” Weasley asked.

Draco sighed, he was tired of explaining, he needed to get into that room and see him.

Blaise noticed and moved over to Weasley explaining what he saw so Draco didn’t have to, Granger listening intently as well. Both confused on why he was now starting to care. Even Granger was confused.

“Why are you now starting to care?” Granger asked tearfully glaring at Weasley.

“Why are you asking me that when Malfoy is right there? I’ve been his best friend for years!”

“Yeah, but he’s actually been there for Harry to my knowledge when you haven’t. You accused him of something you should know he didn’t do and ignored him. You’ve stopped caring, but now all of the sudden you do?”

“Yes! I’ve always cared, I was just so angry with the idea of him getting more attention and fame than he already has and I thought he just… did it purposely without consulting us.”

  
“Well, three years of attacks should have taught you better.”

Weasley looked down guiltily. “I know.”

Granger went away from Weasley, still angry at him and sat next to Pansy. Who was right by Draco. Blaise was already sitting next to Weasley.

The five were waiting for news of Harry. Draco, Hermione, and Ron worried most, but Pansy and Blaise were even concerned despite barely knowing him.

Hermione was crying midway through of waiting, and Draco felt like crying as well.

Pansy ended up comforting her until Madam Pomfrey came out.

She was surprised all of them were stilled there, waiting.

They all stood, anxious about the news they were about to be given.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief Summary: Harry and Draco separate so Harry can explain to Ron what the saw. Ron and Harry argue. Harry leaves and gets kidnapped by Crabbe and Goyle who take him to Myrtle's bathroom where they beat him, use the Cruciatus Curse, and several other curses because Draco didn't take their threats seriously from the earlier chapters. Myrtle comes out and yells at them, they upset her so she leaves the bathroom which gains the attention of Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They find Harry, and Draco feels guilty and takes him to the hospital wing. Ron is being old Ron again, and Hermione finds out about Draco and Harry friendship, but more focused on if Harry is okay. The chapter ends before you find out.
> 
> So that's the summary for those who don't want to read the in-depth violence. Also, many of the characters in this fanfiction are lgbtq+, so if you want to know the characters specific sexualities, I can add a list that says so if you want. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one is mainly fluff, no violence.
> 
> I've tried like five times to put Ron's name next to Blaise's or Pansy's in Character's tags to show the importance of his character, but it just kept putting him next to Lupin, but note his character has a more prominent role. Also, I tweet when I post a new chapter on my twitter: @xDracoxHarryx


	7. Hospital Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! I also hope this actually uploads this is like my 1000th try. Comment your thought!

“He just woke up, the other nurses are checking to see further damages, but so far he seems okay.” Madam Pomfrey explained, but Draco still felt anxious about Harry, there were still uncertainties with his condition.

“What damages are you looking for?” Granger asked.

“Well all of the physical damages are healed, but there were blows to the head that may cause brain injuries that can cause a lot more problems. We need further tests to check.”

“Can we go in?” Draco asked trying to ignore the thought of Harry going through more problems. His concerned was admired skeptically from Granger and Weasley.

“Yes, but wait till the nurses are done before talking to him and go easy on him.” She said sternly. “Also if he needs anything, ask the other nurses. I need to report my findings to Professor Dumbledore.”

Draco sighed in relief while entering the room along with Granger and Weasley. Pansy and Blaise stopped Draco before he entered the room.

“We’ll see you later, Draco. Tell us how he's doing.” Pansy said and Blaise nodded in agreement. They didn't want to oppose, especially since they and Harry weren't friends.

“Okay.” Draco nodded as he followed Granger and Weasley into the room.

A nurse surrounded Harry, asking him questions while he was complaining that he was okay. Apparently, she was performing a memory test on him.

“Do you know your name, age, and current year you're in?” The nurse asked.

“Yes. I'm Harry James Potter, fourteen and in my fourth year at Hogwarts.” He said, annoyed that she won't listen to him saying he was fine.

Draco smiled, he was still his stubborn self.

Draco, Granger, and Ron Weasley surrounded Harry next to the nurse as she continued asking questions.

Draco kneeled down to Harry's level and Harry gleamed once he realized Draco was here, and the gaze he was giving Draco made his heart flutter.

Hermione was shocked by Harry's reaction to seeing Draco and was curious how serious this friendship actually was.

Ron set aside his anger for Harry’s sake but still did not trust Draco.

Ignoring Madam Pomfrey's orders, Draco needed to know how he was doing. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine, but she won't listen to me,” Harry said directing to the Nurse to his side

“Just because you are feeling fine doesn't mean you actually are!” She informed sternly causing Harry to roll his eyes at her.

“She just wants to make sure you're okay, Harry. You should let her.” Granger pleaded for Harry to cooperate.

He sighed, “Fine.”

Seconds later Dumbledore came bursting into the Hospital Wing alongside McGonagall, Snape, and Moody with Madam Pomfrey trailing behind them.

How did they get here so fast? Draco wondered.

Dumbledore stood at the empty space next to Draco while the other Professors stayed back watching.

“Harry are you alright?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? Madam Pomfrey explained some of the things she found while healing you and whoever did this would be expelled and sent straight to Azkaban.” Moody said.

“Do you know who did this to you?” Dumbledore asked.

Draco glanced back to Harry, waiting for an answer like everyone else in the room.

Harry was thinking extensively. “I… I.. I don't remember. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. Do you remember what happened to you?” Dumbledore asked again.

Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know.”

“Do you remember anything before that, today?” The nurse asked taking notes.

Harry kept thinking, and Draco could tell he was getting frustrated with himself. He could see frustrated tears glistening. “I'm sorry, I don't.”

Worry coursed through Draco as from everyone else in the room. Even Snape was concerned.

Scribbling down notes, the nurse asked another question. “Do you remember waking up this morning?”

Harry shook his head as tears started trickling down his face, Draco nonchalantly put his hand on Harry's for comfort. Harry squeezed tightly while choking out his response. “Is there something wrong with me?”

“You're just experiencing minor memory loss. I'm going to ask a few more questions to find the full impact of the memory loss, okay” The nurse asked.

Harry nodded fearfully, Draco started rubbing his thumbs in circles on Harry’s hand for comfort which didn't go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

Hermione admired the action. Maybe Malfoy does actually care for Harry?

Ron internally sighed but didn't think more of it. As long as Malfoy wasn't apart of this he had no right to complain.

“Can you identify everyone in this room?” The nurse asked.

Harry nodded. “This is Professor Dumbledore, he’s the headmaster, behind him are Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Moody. They teach Transfigurations, Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts.” Harry answered using his free hand to wipe away his tears.

“Great! Do you know these three students who came to visit you?” The nurse asked.

“Yes.” He said, gesturing to Draco. “This is Draco Malfoy.” Then he gestured to his other side of his bed. “And this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.”

“And do you know your relationship with them?”

“They’re my friends.”

Dumbledore and the other professors were all confused on why he would call Draco a friend. “Are you completely sure all of them are your friends?” Dumbledore asked which Draco could tell he was talking about him.

“Umm…” Harry replied, concentrated in his thoughts. “No. I’m not “ He said with a slight glare towards Ron, which also confused the professors.

“Great, he remembers that,” Ron grumbled.

“Remember what?” Dumbledore asked.

“Oh… Umm…” Ron started answering awkwardly.

“Ron and Harry haven’t been getting along that well lately,” Hermione explained for him.

“And you and Mr. Malfoy have?” Dumbledore asked Harry.

“Yeah.” He said casually.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Both Draco and Harry answered gaining intrigued glances from all of the professors.

“I’ve seen it with my own eyes, Professor,” Ron answered.

“Okay.” He said brightly before turning to the nurse. “You can continue going.”

“What’s the last thing you remember, Harry?”

“Uhh… I remember leaving the Great Hall after dinner and getting ready for bed.”

“And before that?” The nurse asked, wanting a more concise memory since that could be really any day.

“We had a Potions test and I was paired with Draco.”

“That was yesterday!” Hermione pitched in.

“Hmm.” The nurse noted. She stopped asking questions and reviewed her notes. “It seems you only have forgotten the day, which isn’t bad at all due to the injuries we have a witness.”

“What injuries were there?” Harry asked.

“Some of them were quite severe, are you sure you want me to state them under this audience.” The nurse asked.

Harry looked around, he trusts most of the people in this room. Minus Snape and possibly Moody. There was something strange and uneasy about Moody, but it didn’t matter, the Professors already knew, so why not? “I don’t mind.”

“Well, you’ve been beaten quite badly. Your ribs broke and your lung collapse. They weren’t too hard to heal with a couple spells and potions, but we did find there were blows to your head which caused your memory loss, which is luckily not too severe, but we don’t know if that is all, so we will be monitoring you for the next week or two-”

“Wait, possibly weeks? The first task is coming up, what am I supposed to do if I’m stuck here?” Harry asked.

“Well, if you are cleared, you’d still have to participate, and if not we may just have to postpone,” Dumbledore answered.

Harry sighed in disappointment, he wished he didn’t have to participate at all. “Is that all of the injuries I obtained?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Your wrist and ankles were broken along with several toes and fingers and your right arm as well. We traced it back and it seems they were broken by a curse. And as you see they were easily healed as well.”

Draco listened and guilt flooded through him, what if it was Crabbe and Goyle? They caused so much pain on Harry, and it wouldn’t have happened if he just listened or was more secretive.

“And lastly, I’m sorry to inform you about this, but it appears the Cruciatus Curse was performed on you as well.”

Draco gasped in shock along with Granger and Weasley.

“That’s illegal!” Hermione said tearfully, upset of the pain her best friend had to endure. “Whoever did this is a monster.”

Draco guilt intensified as he mentally kicked himself, he should have found him sooner. He should of never let him go off after Weasley by himself. If he was with him he could have stopped it.

Ron was thinking similar thoughts. If they didn’t argue and actually tried working things out, he would have never left the common room and get attacked.

“Well, you’re lucky you don’t remember the pain.” The nurse said. “I’m pretty sure that’s all. Like I said before, we’ll monitor you to find any other further circumstances, and until then I advised getting a lot of rest.” She said, leaving the group and went to talk to Madam Pomfrey who was complimenting her on her work. Apparently, she was a new and interning.

“How did he get to the Hospital Wing?”

“I found him,” Draco answered. “In the bathroom on the second floor, the ghost who inhabits it was screaming and crying, so we asked her what's wrong then we found Harry in the bathroom.”

“We?” McGonagall asked.

“Pansy and Blaise were with me.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Did you see the attacker?”

“No, but Myrtle probably did.” Draco responded.

Dumbledore nodded again. “Okay, well I question you, Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Zabini later.” he turned to Harry. “I will check in with you later, Harry. You must want to talk to your… friends.”

“Okay, thank you, Professor.” Harry said as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing.

McGonagall approached Harry, giving him a warm smile. “I glad you’re okay, Harry.”

“Thank you.” He gave a tired smile. As expected, Snape left behind her. Harry didn't expect niceties from him.

Moody gave a gruff goodbye before leaving as well. Now it was just Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

Draco got closer to Harry. “Are you sure you feel okay?”

Harry looked at him with a smile. “Yeah. I feel fine. I can't see though.” Pointing to his glasses-less eyes.

Draco gave him a smile and pulled his glasses out of his pocket. Draco fixed them while waiting for Madam Pomfrey to give him the news. And due to the pitch blackness outside the windows, it appears they were waiting a while.

“Here.” Draco said softly, placing his glasses gently on Harry’s face. “Better?”

“Much.” He softly smiled.

Ron thought he could be sick with how obvious of the romanticism of their moment

Even Hermione can see it, and definitely thinks there is more than a friendship brewing between them.

“Harry, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Hermione hugged him, she wanted to give Harry and Malfoy some time to chat alone.

“We’ll?” He asked.

“Ron will be there, won't he?” Hermione asked.

“Yes.” Ron replied. “Of course.”

“Why?” Harry questioned

“Because I care about you.” Ron said.

“You haven't been showing me that recently.”

“I know, and I'm sorry about that. I don't even know what I was thinking, but I will always care.”

Awkwardness filled through Hermione and Draco, but he still had his hand clutched by Harry’s.

“Yeah, sure you will.”

Harry wouldn't even look at Ron, and Ron was looking down in guilt.

“I guess it’s time to leave.” Hermione said awkwardly. “Let's go, Ron.”

Ron nodded. “I am really sorry.”

Harry still didn't believe him and rather believe he just took pity on him. He rolled his eyes as Ron left. Hermione gave another hug goodbye as she left with him, leaving Draco and Harry left in the room.

Harry turned to Draco and immediately Draco gave a powerful embrace.

Harry hugged back tightly in Draco’s warm, comforting arms.

Harry started hearing dry sobs from Draco. Harry broke the hug slightly to look Draco in the eye. He saw guilt and sadness written all over his face. “Draco, what’s wrong?”

“I.. I was so worried about you, Harry. I was the one who found you, and I...I wasn't sure if you'd be okay.” Draco cried with tears trickling down his face. Harry wiped them away softly while resting his hands on Draco’s face.

“But I am.” He replied comfortingly, bringing Draco back into the soulful embrace. Draco squeezed tightly, not wanting to be anywhere else.

Harry's head rested on Draco's shoulders while Draco rested his head on Harry's. They were no space between them as Harry rubbed circles on Draco’s back.

The two stay attached to each other until Harry started feeling sleepy.

“You should get some rest.” Draco whispered softly.

Harry nodded in Draco’s arms, not wanting him to leave.

Draco started pulling apart that's when Harry took his hand to stop him from leaving. “Can you stay?”

Draco looked at him in shock. He really wanted him to stay?

Before Draco could reply, Harry took his silence as a decline.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't ha…” Before Harry could ramble on apologies, Draco interrupted by tightening his squeeze on Harry’s hand.

“I would love to stay.”

Harry looked at him in shock and felt relieved as a smile grew on his face. “You would?”

Draco smiled and nodded as the two went back into their embracing position, but this time in a lying position.

Sooner or later, the two fell asleep, in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Draco woke up before Harry in his arms. He admired the boy next to him for about half of an hour before Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

She smiled at the sight of two former enemies getting along as she approached Draco. “The headmaster would like to speak with you now Mr. Malfoy.”

“Okay.” He responded disappointingly, wanting to spend more time with Harry.

Draco gently pulled apart from Harry, then covering him in the remaining blanket. Harry stirred for a minute before returning to deep slumber

Draco smiled at his peaceful state then turned to Madam Pomfrey. “Do you have any parchment?”

She nodded and quickly left, she came back with ink, quill and a piece of parchment. Draco thanked her before using an empty end table to write his note.

 

_ I _ _ f you're up before I get back I want you to know that I'm meeting with Dumbledore, I'll be back soon.  _

_ -Draco _

 

Draco was satisfied with his note. He thought for a moment before a smile crept on his face. He folded the note into an origami crane just like the one from third year.

He returned the supplies back to Pomfrey as she left to her office. Draco gave one last glance to Harry as he left to Dumbledore.

Once Draco entered Dumbledore’s office, Pansy and Blaise, and even Granger was there sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.

“Ahh, Draco we were about to get started. Please sit down.” Dumbledore said gesturing to an empty seat between Pansy and Granger.

There were two women in Auror uniforms behind Dumbledore. “As you four are aware, the cruciatus curse was used on Harry Potter yesterday. This is an illegal curse, and whoever used it on him will be expelled and sent to Azkaban. We just need to know who it was.”

“I think it was Crabbe and Goyle.” Draco said.

“And why would you say that, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Myrtle insisted whoever hurt him was our friend, and she used plural tenses.”

“What would be their reason?” Dumbledore asked.

“Um... When Harry and I started becoming friends they were angry about it, and said if I continued I would regret it.” Draco said trying to ignore the burning thought that this was his fault.

“Okay, we'll question them and check their wands,” Dumbledore said as the two Aurors took note. “but there is no guaranteed evidence against them, so can any of you think of anyone else who would want to do this to him?”

The group stayed silent in thought. Pansy and Blaise didn't know him enough to know his enemies except for the most obvious ones who of couldn't possibly have done this. Draco thought of no one else. Hermione couldn't think of anyone else who would want to do this except Draco, but with their newly found friendship and the care he's shown to Harry, she doubts it.

They all shook their heads no. “Okay. Well, can you please all tell me how you found Mr. Potter and everything from there till you got him to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore asked.

The group shook their heads yes and told them everything they could.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry awoke to find himself alone in the hospital wing, the effects of the previous pain potion wearing off causing soreness from the recently healed injuries.

He was disappointed to find no Draco anywhere, but then his eye caught an origami crane leaning against his glasses, and he instantly knew it was from Draco.

He picked up his glasses, putting them on and then picked up the crane. The crane had writing beaming through the paper from the morning light. Before he could unfold it to read it he heard footsteps approaching him. He looked up to find Ron right beside him.

Before he could tell him to go away, Ron spoke very loudly. “Before you kick me out, let me say what I have to say!”

“If it’s a dumb apology, I don’t want to hear it.”

Ron looked down in embarrassment and stayed like that for a second before he gained the confidence that he needed. “Look, I don’t even know what I was thinking before, but seeing you in here made me realize that I need my best friend back.”

“Do even believe that I didn’t put my name in the goblet?” Harry defended tracing the crane in his hand with his fingers to cut away his tenseness.

“I don’t know what to believe. I thought that you did it because everything was finally calm and you were dragged into another disaster, I thought that maybe you wanted it, but I should’ve thought it through completely before going against you, and I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed trying to release some of his anger and decide whether or not he should forgive Ron, and if he was actually being sincere. He decided to let him talk. "Fine. You can say what you have to say."

Ron sighed in relief and sat on the edge of his bed. "I want you to know that I am truly sorry. I can't make any excuses for acting like that, but I can apologize."

Harry thought for a moment. "Ron, you're like my brother, of course, I still want to be friends, but just give me time to get past this?"

“That’s fine.” He replied with a smile. Hermione quickly came in afterwards. “Where were you?”

“Dumbledore questioned me along with Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini because we're the ones who brought Harry to Hospital Wing.” She answered.

Does that mean they were done? Does that mean Draco will be here soon? Harry thought curious when Draco will be here.

Like Hermione could read Harry she replied, “Malfoy is still talking with Dumbledore. He said he'd be here shortly.”

Harry smiled towards her. “Thanks.”

“How are you feeling, Harry?” She asked, trying to ignore the sincerity of Draco and Harry’s friendship.

“I think the pain potions wore off, everywhere is sore.”

“Are you in any pain?”

“Just a little b-” Before he could finish his sentence, Harry watched Hermione quickly leave to Madam Pomfrey’s office, coming back second later with a potion.

She made him take the recommended amount despite the unpleasant taste. She waited a couple of minutes before asking him if he felt better, which he nodded.

“Good.”

There was a knock on the open door to the Hospital Wing the gain the Golden Trio’s attention. Harry desperately hoped it was Draco, but it wasn’t. He continued tracing the crane with his fingers to be reminded of Draco. It hasn’t been a day, but he still missed him.

Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric were standing by the door, hesitant to enter.

“Sorry, if we’re intruding, we heard about you're staying in the Hospital Wing, we wanted to make sure you’re okay, Harry.” Fleur said.

Hermione looked to Harry, mentally asking him if he wanted them in, he went along with it. Then she nodded for Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric to come in.

“We’ll just be out there, Harry.” Hermione pointed to the door. Harry nodded and left, with Ron following.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Cedric asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Well, that’s great. We wouldn’t want you to miss out on the first task coming up soon.” Viktor nudged him. Harry sighed internally. He wishes he could have skipped the first task, but it looks like he’d be out of here before it, and he still has no idea how to prepare.

“Yeah… That’s great.” Harry lied.

“Well, we’re glad you’re okay, Harry.” Fleur said, Viktor agreeing. “We’ll let you get back with your friends”

The two left, Cedric staying. “I heard what happened, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah... I’m fine.”

Cedric laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder, which immediately made him tense. “Well, that’s good. If you need anything, I will help.”

Harry understood it he was trying to be comforting, but it wasn’t working, so he shrugged away from him. Tracing the crane for comfort he wanted. “Um… If you have any idea what the first task is, that would help.”

Cedric frowned. “I have no idea, but if I do I will tell you.”

“Ok, thanks.” Harry said awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence. “I guess I should go, I’m glad you’re okay.” He winked as left.

Harry was utterly confused by that interaction, whether he was trying to be friendly or something more… He ignored it as soon as Hermione and Ron came back in.

He sighed in relief as they entered and came next to him. They and Draco are the only people he is really up for seeing right now.

“Was Cedric flirting with you?” Ron asked.

He noticed it too, great. “I really hope not. I’m not interested in him at all.”

“Why not? He smart and attractive and kind. There’s nothing not to like.” Hermione stated.

Ron laughed.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“He’s missing something for Harry to like him.”

“What would that be?” Both Harry and Hermione asked.

“He’s not a certain person.” He pointed out.

“What?” Harry asked again.

“Oh right! You don’t remember yesterday, nevermind.”

“Remember what?” Harry asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing big.”

“Tell me, Ron!” Harry started.

“Are you sure you want me to, I’m pretty sure Hermione doesn’t know, and I know you wouldn’t her to find out this way.”

“Find out what?” Harry and Hermione said together again.

“Okay, fine. I saw you about to snog a certain person that you certainly still very like very much, and that’s a fact.”

Harry’s heart jumped. Did he really almost kiss Draco? Why didn’t he say anything? He had a sudden urge to find out everything that happened yesterday.

“You can just say his name, it’s obvious he’s into Malfoy.” Hermione stated Harry could tell she was a little upset.

Harry’s heart jumped again, would she be mad? Would he have to choose between her or Draco? He thought the best way to find out is to ask. “Are you mad?”

Hermione’s expression softened. “Of course not. He seems to care about you, and if he actually means it, then I have no problem with it. But if he hurts you, I’ll kill him.”

Harry chuckled slightly while tracing the crane again.

“Speaking of the devil.” Ron said looking to the door as Draco hurried in. Harry watched him while relief flooded through him. He was finally back.

“Sorry, I got back late, but I got you breakfast” Draco announced as he entered placing a plate containing a couple pieces of buttered toast, eggs, and fruit along with a glass of pumpkin juice on Harry’s lap.

“Thank you.” He smiled up at him, Draco returned the smile, and Harry’s heart fluttered.

“This is too romantic.” Ron whispered in Hermione’s ear. She agreed.

“We should probably leave to let them talk.” Hermione whispered back as they viewed the two giving heart eyes to each other.

“We’ll be back later.” Ron said. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione as the two left leaving Draco and Harry alone in the Hospital Wing.

“So you and Weasley are getting along?” Draco asked and he sat at the next to Harry of the bed as Harry starting eating his breakfast. Harry nodded, finishing his bite.

“We’re getting there.” He said awkwardly. He though for a moment before placing his plate on the end side table. “Can I ask you something, Draco?”

“Of course.”

Harry sat up and moved closer to Draco. He swallowed thickly. “Um… Is it… Is it true that I... almost..um...kissed you yesterday?” He asked, not looking in Draco’s eyes.

Draco moved himself to be in Harry’s eyesight, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. “Yes, it is.”

“Why didn’t we complete it?” He asked, hoping the answer wasn’t that Draco didn’t want to kiss him back.

“Weasley saw us, and you went after him.” Draco answered honestly.

Harry was relieved so far. “Can I ask you one more thing?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Would you have kissed me back?”

“Of course I would have.” He smiled, rubbing circles on Harry’s hand. That was all Harry needed to know before he leaned in connecting their lips together.

Draco kissed back softly, but it was filled with passion. Harry moved his lips with Draco’s, and the electricity sparked through him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, as Harry deepened the kiss. Draco relaxed Harry into a lying position as he secured himself on top of him. They kept kissing until they broke apart for air.

“Wow.” Harry breathed out, smiling while still gazing into Draco’s silver eyes. Draco moved his hands to caress Harry’s face as he kissed him again. The kisses continued until Madam Pomfrey came out yelling at them to stop.

They both shot up into a sitting position, not daring to defy Madam Pomfrey.

“It’s time to test Mr. Potter to find any other effects his injuries may have acquired.” She said strictly. “Will Mr. Malfoy stay?”

She knew the answer would be yes, but she would like to pretend she didn’t witness what she just did.

“Yes.” Harry blushed.

“Very well. Let’s get started. I would like you to stand up and check your balance.”

He did so, wobbling out of the bed from being there for hours. He wobbled towards Madam Pomfrey.

“Okay, I want you to walk in a straight line to test if you can maintain your balance.”

Harry nodded and did what he was told. He had trouble balancing to begin with, probably because the long amount of time not standing. He tried walking, but his unbalance caught him off guard and he almost fell to the floor. He would’ve if Madam Pomfrey didn’t catch him.

She stood him up, letting him rest on the bed then took notes of her observations. “I want you to try again.”

Harry looked to Draco fearfully. He gave Harry a sympathetic gaze before Harry got up again, and failed his balance again. Madam Pomfrey took her notes, then she said they’re moving on.

“I’m aware Mr. Malfoy left you a note this morning before he left. Have you read it?”

“No, I didn’t get a chance to.” He said honestly then turned to Draco. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” He said, giving a comforting smile.

“Do you still have it?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

He nodded, grabbing it where it is hidden behind his forgotten plate of breakfast.

“I want you to open it, and he read aloud what it says.” She demanded.

Harry decided to not defy her and unfolded the crane to reveal a cluster of words. He tried putting the words together but had difficulty making out what it said.

“What does it say, Mr. Potter?”

“Um..” He stalled trying to make out the words, but they just became a blur even with his glasses on. It wasn’t his vision because he could see faces far away and objects. Something was off. Very off. “...I can’t.”

Draco eyed Harry with concern.

“What do you mean, Mr. Potter?”

“I.. can’t make out the words.” He said fearfully. Draco held his hand tightly.

“Hmm.” Madam Pomfrey replied taking more notes. “Please cast a spell, any spell.”

Harry picked up his wand, which was also on the end table, and tried to cast Lumos. Surprisingly to Harry, he was successful. Madam Pomfrey made him try other spells and they all worked.

“Hmm. It appeared your injuries don’t affect any of your magical capabilities. It’s a normal human response from brain injuries. We have to continue testing you to know the full impact.”

Harry panicked, his heart was racing, he was scared. Draco tried his best to comfort him, but he was too fearful about the consequences to calm down.

“How long will this last? Harry asked.

“After knowing the full impact, we’ll try to get a mind healer to repair the injuries, but that could take a while, so all I have to say is you will need to get used to a lot of changes.”

Harry was even more scared, and Draco didn’t know how to help him.

“We’ll see what else there is, but it seems you injuries are connected with certain capabilities. We test more, but expect to find it hard to be able to do certain normal capabilities."

"What happens if you can't fix this?" Harry asked abruptly. Fear circled through Harry. He was terrified of what’s going to come.

"Then you will have to get use to the effects, and all I have to say with that is it's best to keep your friends close. I’m going to give you a break for today, you can expect more testing tomorrow.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she gave a sympathetic glance before returning to her office. Once she left, Harry broke into sobs.

“I thought I was okay.” He cried. Draco put his arms around him, Harry continued sobbing into Draco’s shoulder.

“I know.” Draco said quietly, he even had a few tears trickling down his cheek. Harry never did anything to deserve something like this. “But, you’ll get through this. I know you will.”

“You can’t be that sure.” He whispered pulling away from him. If this was going to be a long process, involving Draco will just frustrate him, and Harry doesn’t want to push him away with the possibility of large obstacles when they just are starting something.

Draco looked at him sadly. Again thinking someone so good doesn’t deserve so many obstacles in life. Hoping Madam Pomfrey can help him as much as she can.

“Look, Harry, I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to go through this alone. I’ll be there for you every step of the way, and I know Granger and probably Weasley will too. That is if Madam Pomfrey can't do anything to help you, which we don't know that she can't.”

Harry gave a hopeful glance to Draco, but it vanished quickly. “If she can't, I’ll just burden of all you.” He said quietly.

Draco looked at him sadly again before moving closer to him.

“If things get hard, then we’ll get through it. Together.” Draco said softly. "But for now, we shouldn't worry until it's for sure it can't be fixed.

Harry wiped away his tears and hesitantly agreed despite knowing this won't go the way as he'd hope, his life loves putting him through horrible situations. “Okay.” He whispered. 

Harry took off his glasses, setting them on the nightstand then cuddled back into Draco. He rest his worn out eyes before quickly falling back to sleep. Draco smiled sadly at him and hoped Madam Pomfrey won’t find anything else wrong as he spent the rest of his Sunday cuddling with Harry.

  
  
  



	8. A/N DISCONTINUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter.

This fanfiction is being discontinued. I don’t feel inspired to write from where I’m at, and I generally don’t like the chapters I’ve written before. I feel that some components are too fast, out of character, repetitive or just choppy writing.   
Also it’s my senior uear in high school, and I don’t have as much time anymore, so I’m losing ideas.   
But I do really like this story, so with organizing it some more. I’ll probably rewrite it or make several different stories with the plotlines.


	9. Decision Making

I'm currently rewriting this fic and I have some options I can't decide hat to do for, for example: 

I can't decide who to put Neville with, my three best options are:  
-AROACE Neville  
-Neville being in a polyamorous relationship with Luna and Ginny  
-Neville with a Slytherin (Probably Theo) 

I'm also deciding if I should make Cedric an antagonist or make an OMC. I kind of like the idea of making Cedric a reasonable antagonist, but he is widely loved so I don't know if I should. 

Which options should I make?


End file.
